Obscure
by Nako13yeh
Summary: Challenge: Haunted and Tormented by an ancient relic Tony stole from Shield, they sought help from Thor, who pointed to his brother. Damaged by Frigga's death, Loki was still willing to help Thor fix the mortal's mess. Too bad the object takes a liking to the young god, ruining chances of making him better. But what does Loki's past have to do with it? And who is Seth? Loki whump!
1. Chapter 1 - Foolish decisions

**Title: **Obscure

**Summary: **Haunted and Tormented by an ancient relic Tony stole from Shield, they sought help from Thor, who pointed to his brother. Damaged by Frigga's death, Loki was still willing to help Thor fix the mortal's mess. Too bad the object takes a liking to the young god, ruining chances of making him better. But what does Loki's past have to do with it? And who is Seth? Loki whump!

**Warnings: **Horror, Gore, Violence, Trauma, Angst, Torture, Mentions of Suicide, Sexual Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Cursing, and Graphic depictions of Death.

**Challenged by: **kakashikrazy256

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**Chapter 1 – Foolish decisions**

Thor dragged his little brother by the wrist as he led him through the large cliff side. It was the shortest route to get to their destination. The warriors three and Sif followed not far behind. They teased and giggled like maidens, and Loki felt embarrassed for having dragged Thor into the mess, but he loved his older brother and would do anything to please him, even if it meant doing something stupid altogether.

"I hate this."

"You always say that."

"It's true!"

"Just give it a chance, Loki."

"I really hate this."

"You said the same thing about hunting."

"It's bloody and messy."

"Whatever you say, brother." Thor just laughed.

They were no more than teenagers.

Loki, obviously very younger than all of them, was dragged into their schemes. Loki loved tricks and mischief, but he knew when not to cross the line, yet here he was, joined by none other than the idiot four and his older brother.

"Must we do this, Thor?" Loki's tiny voice spoke.

"We?"

Thor scoffed as he lifted himself up the next step on the cliff. He reached out for Loki, who struggled to get up. "Brother, help." Loki pleaded softly. Thor grabbed Loki's wrists and pulled him up in one swift motion. It caused the other warriors to snicker behind. Thor sent them a glare and pulled Loki away before his little brother saw them. Loki was tiny, skinny and almost feminine like, it was no wonder why everyone mistook him for someone other than a prince or son of Odin.

"You were saying, brother?" Loki voiced.

"It's not _we_, brother."

"What?"

"It is only you."

"But…" Loki's eyes widened. "Why me?"

"In order to prove your strength and bravery, of course!" Thor shouted to let his friends know. "And to prove to them that the sons of Odin are afraid of nothing!"

"Father would be angry."

"Displeased," Thor corrected. "But proud."

"Or raging mad," Loki mumbled.

"What have you to fear, Loki?" Thor smiled at him. "We're old enough."

"You're old enough."

"Loki, we've been taught how to fight and to rule."

"I know that," Loki frowned. "But knowledge doesn't define how young we still are. Besides, I'm still learning how to control my Seidr, but I know a trick! I can fly a coin!"

"Loki, you should stop trying to do woman's art."

"It's not woman's art."

"Yes it is."

"It's not," Loki pouted. "Mother and Father use it."

"Father doesn't do tricks," Thor countered. "Now come on, it's not far away."

"Where are we headed?"

"There!" He pointed. "See that river bank, just past those rocks is the pathway that should be underneath the mound by the tree."

Thor dragged Loki across the river bank to the small opening on the ground. Loki hid behind Thor as he stared at the dark hole. Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun sat themselves on a nearby edge to the river bank as they watched the brothers.

"Can the young son of the King do it?" Fandral mocked.

"I doubt he can!" Sif grinned.

"Now," Volstagg piped. "Let us give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Why do they need to be here?" Loki frowned.

"We tested this yesterday when you covered for us at the camp site." Thor grinned and slapped his brother's back. "Go on! It won't take long! Just prove to them you can go down there and we can call it a day!"

"It's dark," Loki observed.

"Carefully go down to the narrow cave, it's straightforward. The crystals would light the path on the other side, it's quite large and you would not miss it. The further you go in, the deeper you go down."

"I don't think it's safe."

"Nonsense, brother," Thor patted Loki's head. "We got out alive."

"Did you go down one by one?"

"No."

"Then that's not fair."

"Loki, trust me." He smiled. "This will only prove your bravery tenfold. Now, when you go deeper, you need to be careful of the water and the skulls lying about. Also be careful of the sharp edges of the cave walls."

"Skulls?" Loki squeaked, and the warriors laughed.

"It's just bones, brother." Thor assured. "The water is no more than a puddle. Through it, you'll find another giant opening in the cave, there are numerous crystals lighting the path. Further in is the crypt we found. It was surrounded by gold coins, tomes, and other treasures."

"Prince Thor is correct!" Fandral shouted.

The warriors raised their souvenirs that showed a dozen coin bags, jewelry and weapons.

"You got all that from in there?" Loki awed.

"Aye!" Thor grinned.

"Incredible."

"Yes, and you need only get proof for us."

"Why don't we tell Father of it?"

"I think he already knows."

"I don't follow."

"Loki, why do you think Father didn't want us to go up here alone?" Thor smirked. "Haven't you ever heard of the legend here?"

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"You are." Loki grimaced. "You're tricking me."

"I'm not!"

"He's not lying, Loki." Sif scoffed. "There was a story here in the Northern Border. The villagers not far from here have told their tale many times. Why do you think the All-Father is even visiting this place? What use would he to have the favor of such a small forgotten village."

"To ensure the peace treaty?" Loki shrugged. "Or perhaps to negotiate trade? Mayhaps the reason is to help them get new homes."

"Far from it!" Volstagg smiled.

"Not even close," Hogun nodded.

"A tale too harsh," Fandral laughed.

"Loki, the village is already half abandoned." Thor chuckled. "But you are close on that last sentence you told of. The remaining villagers are having difficulty with the scarceness of materials and foods."

"Fine, if you're all so smart." Loki grimaced. "Pray tell what is Father doing exactly if not that?"

"He is here to make sure all is still well within the Northern Border," Sif played with her dagger. "His duty is to make sure no one dare repeat the same mistake the legends did. That is his soul purpose."

"How come I don't know about this?"

"Mother told us not to scare you with the legend." Thor voiced. "She wanted you to have fun on this trip."

"It's not scary."

"She didn't want to ruin your time with us."

"It's already ruined." Loki pouted.

"Besides, brother, it's only been a few times since you've joined us on adventures, most of all with Father. That is why I am here to protect you!"

"I can handle myself just fine," Loki frowned and turned to the warriors. "Now what is this about the legend?"

"It had been many millennia ago." Volstagg started his tale. "It was said that it happened right at the village where the King now visits. Back then, it was a complete village. It had been peaceful and secure, but one day a selfish sorcerer, who had found dark magic alluring, had made himself known to conquer the people."

"This is a foolishly made tale," Loki announced.

"It is quite real," Volstagg countered. "The sorcerer wanted these people as offerings, craved blood and more. He made deal with all sorts of dark magic, through demons and more into the dwellers of Hel. The people stood up to him before more bloodshed continued. They condemned him for his dark power, killed him brutally when he was unaware and he had cursed them all."

"Fear of the curse these people had been," He continued. "They locked the mad sorcerer right at the depths of that cave inside a crypt. His belongings placed inside to appease his angry soul. It was to be his prison for eternity. He cannot enter Valhalla, or Hel, and yet he cannot walk amongst the living either."

Loki swallowed. "You're lying."

"It's true, brother." Thor laughed. "But don't worry. No one believes this legend."

"No one believes it anymore," Sif giggled. "But the remaining villagers do. Why, you ask. It's because their ancestors were the ones who had saved them."

"Legend still speaks of the sorcerer's angry soul making itself known each night," Hogun voiced. "And only great power could hear and silence it."

"Yes," Fandral rolled his eyes. "Now can we allow Loki to go down?"

"Maybe Loki could be an offering," Sif jested.

"Given his scrawny appearance, I doubt it will suffice." Volstagg laughed, and the warriors followed.

Loki glared at them. "I'll show you."

"It's just another abandoned place, brother." Thor assured. "I'll be here."

"So you say." Loki swallowed.

Thor hugged him.

"I'll come get you if you're not back in an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"_I don't know why I agreed to this."_ Loki shivered.

He had gone down and pushed himself through the narrow path to the crystals Thor spoke about. He saw the open space of the cave and there as indeed light. Loki had thought the light protruded randomly around the cave, but Thor's description was far from it. The beautiful soft blue light was above the cave.

"How stupid could they be," Loki scoffed. "Those aren't crystals."

They were glow worms.

"Loki?"

Thor called from the hole across the narrow pathway. His brother's voice echoed all over the cave and it made Loki's ears hurt. He cringed and shook his head as he turned to call back.

"I'm here!"

"Can you go deeper?"

"I don't think I'll be able to hear you if I do."

"I doubt he can," Sif's voice echoed next. "He can't even fight."

"Just go deeper, Loki!" Thor shouted.

"Fine!" Loki shouted. "Quiet!"

Loki shook his head and pushed himself forward. He carefully looked at the path that went down. He peeked slowly, afraid that something might spook him. He timed his steps and went deeper. The echo of Thor and warriors voice was now faint and unrecognizable.

Loki could have sworn he heard another voice spoke out.

"_It's just your imagination, Loki."_ He told himself.

Loki stopped at the far end and looked down. It was a small drop to what Thor said was the puddle of water and skulls lying about. When Loki dropped down, half his body submerged into the cold inky water. Loki felt shivers run up his spine.

"Eww!" Loki whined. "I should've known better than to listen to those fools!"

Loki could barely touch the floor with his feet as he glided himself to the pathway through the narrow cave walls. When Loki took another step, his foot got caught in a gap under the water. He tried to pull it back up, but it was stuck.

"_Oh no."_

He tried again.

"_No no no!"_ Loki felt panic. "Come on!"

Suddenly, Loki heard something clamber through the path in front of him.

And there was movement.

Like a rock.

It left Loki speechless.

It was impossible for anyone to be down there, unless someone had already beaten them to it. There was only one path, wasn't there? He couldn't call for Thor. His brother wouldn't be able to hear him. So instead, Loki tried to push through. He already felt the odd pain attack him. When he got out, he hit the cave wall behind him and cut his wrist.

"Norns!" Loki cried. "Ow!"

He raised his right wrist from the water to see it bleeding slightly.

"_I shouldn't have listened to them."_ Loki thought as he pushed through.

He got out of the water, but his body was completely drenched. The cold misty air underground did not make it any better. The cold never bothered him, but he still felt it.

"_Mother would be mad," _Loki sighed. _"I sprained my ankle."_

He moved his foot and it hurt.

"_Thor would have to carry me back,"_ He pouted. _"And Father would be so angry."_

Loki shook the awful thoughts away and walked slowly. He saw skulls around the open area, and when he carefully walked through, he saw the crypt and a tomb surrounded by glowing inscriptions from the carvings themselves.

"_Strange,"_ Loki tilted his head.

He had the strange urge to touch it.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"I'm going down there." Thor grumbled. "It has been minutes."

"You said an hour." Volstagg reminded him.

"I know that."

"Calm down, Thor." Fandral assured.

"He's too young!"

"He's only centuries younger than we are." Hogun said.

"Centuries?" Thor laughed at them. "He is far from our league."

"He's fine, Thor." Sif said. "He'll live."

"What if he gets hurt?"

"You should have thought of that before you let him go in." Fandral excused. "Besides, this would be a good way to help Loki gain confidence. He is far too shy and too, not fun at all."

"Aye!" Sif smiled. "Think of it as a test."

"It would do well for the boy." Volstagg agreed and Hogun merely nodded.

"I suppose you are right" Thor turned to contemplate, but when he saw the water, he pointed. "Strange, wasn't there a huge rock in the middle of the river bank?"

"It must've rained up here," Hogun said.

"At least it did not rain at the camp site," Fandral said thankfully.

"Agreed," Sif nodded.

"If it rained then," Thor's eyes lit up in fear. "I'm going down to get Loki!"

"Thor, wait a minute." She pulled him.

"If the water had risen, surely the puddle we came across did." Thor pulled himself away from her. "Loki is stubborn. He might have dived down or got trapped. I'll go down as far as I could, and if I don't hear from Loki, I'll call for the rest of you to send for Father."

"We'll keep our ears open." She nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"It's open?" Loki looked at the small gap in the tomb.

He regretted doing so.

"Norns, that's foul." He waved his hand to get rid of the smell. "But the tomb was beautifully made."

Loki touched the tomb and the designs with his injured hand. He hadn't realized until he saw his blood drip on top of it. Loki immediately pulled away and tried to drown the pain he felt from the cut. He couldn't cover the wound with his wet clothes. The wound would be infected.

"_Thor said to get proof." _Loki thought. _"Maybe I should get a tome?"_

There were a bunch of books scattered about, there was a table full of gold coins and pendants and treasures. Maybe he could get one as a souvenir, but that would have made him a laughing stock by Thor's friends.

"A coin then," Loki smiled as we walked over to the table.

He took a coin and pocketed it.

He looked around some more and ignored the dull ache of his foot. He eyed the vials and other gold that lay about. Loki eyed the place, and questioned the story of the sorcerer. He was so curious that he picked up a tome and placed it on the table. It was so dusty that Loki had to move the pages carefully, so he wouldn't break the pages.

"Dark magic," Loki eyed the page.

The book had all sorts of words and spells Loki barely understood.

Loki focused on the hand writing instead. It was so clear from the start but by the middle of it, it got sloppy, and by the end, it was almost not _human._

Suddenly there was a crash.

Loki turned around and saw one of the rocks had fallen. He debunked it as the cave walls were too old.

"I wonder," He mischievously thought.

Loki picked up another coin and wondered if he stayed down longer the warriors would have to follow him inside. Then Loki would wait and sit on the tomb and grin at them. He would pretend to welcome them into his sanctuary and he would laugh at their worried faces.

"_Sounds like a funny idea,"_ He chuckled.

Loki leaned on the table, stared at the tomb before he eyed the gold coin and waved it twice and it floated in the air with green tendrils following through. Loki smiled and wiggled his finger so the coin would follow.

"_If only Thor understood how much I like doing magic." _Loki sighed.

Suddenly…

Loki's heart skipped a beat.

The coin fell on the ground as Loki stood motionless on his spot.

He couldn't breathe.

"_Hello little one," _A voice whispered into his ear.

"Ah!" Loki yelped and fell on the floor, when he turned no one was there. "I could have sworn…"

He pushed himself upright and eyed the tomb.

"H-hello?"

"Loki!"

He was startled when he heard Thor's voice echo from the narrow pathway from the water. Loki felt relief wave through him as he sat himself. He took a deep breath and called his brother.

"Thor!" He shouted. "I'm down here!"

"Loki?"

"I'm here."

"Come on, I'm getting you out!"

"Come get me."

"You need to come to me, Loki!" Thor shouted. "If I go down, it might be hard to get back up. The ledge here isn't strong enough."

"You said the water was just a puddle!" Loki argued.

"I know," Thor shouted back. "I'm sorry! I didn't know the water had risen until you had come in. I was minutes too late! I came to get you back before Father finds out we left the camp site! He should be back at any moment."

"How long have I been down here?"

"Long enough."

"Give me a minute!"

Loki pushed himself up and felt a pain stab at his chest.

Loki felt submerged as he stared at the tomb. His green eyes fixated on it. He felt tinier and weak. He knew he had Seidr, his mother said it was strong inside him. He knew what magic felt like, and the power was too painful. It drowned and corroded him. His green eyes blew and darkened, still mesmerized by the tomb.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"Loki?" Thor called.

_Silence._

"Loki, this is not funny!"

There was a _crash._

"Loki? What are you doing down there?"

He still wouldn't answer.

"Loki, answer me!"

Thor got worried, Loki had spoken to him moments ago but now, Loki wasn't responding at all.

"Brother?"

Nothing.

He waited for a while until panic rose in his chest. Thor pushed himself away from the edge near the small drop to the water and went back to the top where the glow worms were, then proceeded to go back through the narrow pathway where the warriors waited from above.

"Sif!" Thor called.

"Thor?" Sif peeked into the hole.

"Loki's not answering!"

"Is he not down there?" Fandral pushed Sif aside to look.

"No, he spoke to me when I called to him the first time. He told me to give him a moment, but then… then I heard vials breaking. He won't call back to me. Call Father, hurry!"

"Thor, you would be—" Sif mumbled.

"I don't care if I get punished." Thor said worriedly. "Loki might be hurt."

"We're going down there."

"No!"

"Thor—"

"We can't go down again at the same time. The place is already too unstable the first time we did that. We might tear the place down. Call Father, I'll try and get Loki out."

"Okay."

When the warriors left, Thor went back in and his footing slipped. He pushed himself back to his feet and carefully maneuvered his way inside. He stared at the water. It had already grown another foot higher than it did before, and it would certainly reach the roof by the time night falls.

So Thor readied himself to jump when he saw the water ripple. He readied the sword from his waist and raised it.

"Brother?"

"Loki?" Thor eyed him foolishly.

"What are you doing?" Loki questioned his brother's pose.

"I was—I thought—"

"It's just me."

Thor dropped the sword and knelt down. He reached a hand to Loki. "Come on, let's get you back up. I thought you got hurt."

"I did." Loki grabbed Thor's hand.

Thor pulled him up and Loki was so drenched and was hotter than usual. Wait… hotter? Thor pushed Loki to sit and lean on the wall. He felt his brother's forehead in a hurry. Thor gasped and cupped Loki's face, startling the disgruntled young god.

"What are you doing?" Loki questioned.

"You're burning up!"

"I am?"

"You don't feel it?"

"I feel tired."

"And what's this?" Thor pointed at the purple pendant on Loki's neck. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it?"

"And your wrist!" Thor gasped. "Give it to me."

Loki handed his arm as Thor ripped a piece of cloth from his tunic. He wrapped Loki's injured wrist and cupped his brother's face again. Loki was too warm than he naturally was, and that caused concern. Thor realized that Loki was burning up even more. Loki looked worse too, and Thor felt guilty for having led his brother to this fate.

"Come on," Thor ignored his words and pulled Loki up. "We're leaving this place."

"Okay?"

Loki felt like he had no strength to argue. He allowed his brother to pick him up to pull him away, but Loki cried out in pain and fell on the ground.

Thor was over him in seconds.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh."

"What?"

"I forgot to tell you." Loki smiled sheepishly. "I sprained my ankle."

"I should have never coaxed you into this." Thor grumbled. "I can't carry you, the path is too small and narrow. We need to be careful. Can you still walk?"

"Only if we go slowly."

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

When they got to the entrance, Loki hid the pendant under his tunic.

Thor eyed him but never questioned it.

"Where are the others?" Loki wondered.

"Up there, I guess."

Thor knelt under the entrance and gave Loki a boost up. Carefully, Loki grabbed the grass from above and kicked his legs until he felt a big hand grab his arm and pulled him. Loki squeaked and was brought to his feet in seconds. When Loki looked up, he faced an angry looking Odin.

Loki swallowed and stared at the ground.

"Brother, are you okay?" Thor asked as he pushed himself out of the hole. "Are you— Father!"

Odin stared at his son with disappointment.

"What did I tell you?" Odin growled.

"I'm—" Thor stood, unable to say anything.

The warriors four stood behind the All-Father surrounded by numerous Einherjar's and horses they came with. No wonder they got up quickly. Thor felt so guilty and embarrassed to be caught in such a mess. He only wanted a clean adventure.

"What have you to say, my son?" Odin spoke again.

"It was my fault!" Loki raised his voice.

"Loki?"

"I found out about the legend and I wanted to go in and explore. Thor stopped me, but I insisted and told him to wait by the entrance. He got worried, so he went after me and called for you. I'm… I'm sorry."

"Very well," Odin said.

"T-that's it?" Loki questioned.

"No, you will not be allowed in further adventures with your brother or friends until I deem it worthy. You also won't be coming with me to Alfheim for the annual negotiation that you had been looking forward to learn of. This is your punishment until you learn to heed my words."

"Yes, Father." Loki hung his head.

"As for the rest of you, do not think I did not know you left the camp site yesterday." Odin turned to them. "None of you are leaving for adventures any time soon unless I allow it."

"Yes, your majesty." They all spoke.

"Come," He called. "The talk with the Northern villagers have been dealt with. We can traverse halfway and stay the night, and would be back to the palace by noon tomorrow. No more straying far, you hear me boys?"

"Yes father," Thor and Loki spoke.

They watched as the Einherjar's mounted their horses and the warriors four did the same. Odin walked over to his two sons and patted them both on the head, but he kept his stare at Loki. Loki felt it and turned away.

"Are you injured?"

"Hmm?" Loki raised his head. "What?"

"Are you injured, boy?"

"Y-yes."

"It is severe?"

"A cut on the wrist and a… sprained ankle." Loki mumbled.

"And he's burning up!" Thor voiced. "He got sick!"

"Thor, carry your brother." Odin ordered. "Share a horse. We'll have Loki's wounds healed by Eir by the time we return. Your brother needs to rest to bring the fever down."

"Yes, Father." Thor nodded.

When Odin walked away, Thor turned to his little brother.

"Why did you say that?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you take the blame?"

"Because I don't want you to be punished."

"But now you won't join be able to learn about Alfheim politics."

"Mother said it would be boring anyways." Loki smiled at his brother. "It's okay, brother."

"Thank you," Thor hugged him. "Come, let me help you."

"Oh," Loki rummaged through his pocket. "Before I forget."

He pushed the object into Thor's hands and grinned mischievously.

Thor raised it and eyed the _golden coin _and laughed.

At least that day, Loki had proven himself worthy of bravery. But what lay in the beauty of the crypt, was something they should not have tempted with. Thor gave Loki a ride on his back. He picked Loki up, and Loki sagged into his brother's touch.

"We're going home." Thor said.

Loki's eyes stared away, as if he listened to a distant voice in his head.

"_Home?"_

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Days later.

Loki had secluded himself.

He snapped at people, nearly started a fight at the courtyard and caused distress for one of the servants. His acts alone caused concern throughout the palace and it gained the attention of the King and Queen.

"Had Loki always worn that pendant?" Frigga asked.

"I know not." Odin stared at his son.

They stared from the second floor tower down at the courtyard where Loki sat, watching his peers fight. There was a malicious smile that brushed across Loki's lips as one student grazed the other student's arm and drew blood.

Loki licked his lips in thirst.

"This is not right," Odin raised his chin. "Something is wrong."

"What is?"

"Look closer, Frigga."

Loki now smiled as his brother approached him and offered a sword. Thor insisted Loki fight, but Loki pouted and shook his head. He got into a clean wrestling match with his brother, in which he lost.

"I see my sons' rough housing." Frigga observed.

"We need to ask where he got that pendant." Odin pulled Frigga away from the window.

It was that time when Loki looked up.

His gaze stared away at the window where the Queen and King had once stood.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

When Odin found out where Loki got the purple pendant from, he cornered Loki and demanded it from him. Odin grabbed it from Loki's neck and tempted to pull. Loki was quick and covered it with his hand and shouted.

"Father, what are you doing?"

"That is not yours, Loki." Odin restrained his son. "You should hand it over to me, and we bring it back where it belongs."

"It belongs with me!"

"Loki!"

"I found it!"

"Odin!" Frigga shouted across the hall.

"Father, what are you doing?" Thor said from behind her. "You're hurting Loki!"

"Hand it over, child!" Odin shouted.

"It's mine!"

"It is not!"

"It belongs to me!" Loki shouted. "I found it!"

"It belongs back at that prison!"

"Prison? It was a cave!"

"Buried deep beneath the ground!"

"Mother," Thor pulled at Frigga's dress. "What is Father doing?"

"Shh…" Frigga silenced Thor. "J-just let your Father handle it."

"Hand it over, boy!"

Odin snatched it from Loki, and Loki fell on the ground. Loki picked himself up and Odin loomed over him. He stared into the murky dark green eyes of his son. Loki leaned closer and in a deep tone of his voice whispered, a tone that wasn't his to begin with.

"Give it back," Loki hissed.

It startled Odin.

"Please, Father," It turned to the sweet innocent voice of his son. "I earned it."

"Father!" Thor called. "Loki did earn it. He found it at that place. We asked him to bring an object back to prove his..."

"Alright," Odin said.

He stared at Loki's tiny form on the ground. Loki was crying silently as Frigga walked and knelt to hug her son. She knew what Odin had told her, but as a mother, she had to at least give in to sentimentality.

Odin handed over the necklace to Loki, who placed it back on his neck.

"Why did you do that?" Thor whispered to Odin.

"Watch over your brother," Odin asked him as he patted Thor's head.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

That night, during dinner, Loki proudly wore the pendant on his neck. Thor had never seen Loki so confident to brand his reign over their Father. Loki brought the goblet to his lips and drank; little did he know that it had been drugged by the All-Father. Frigga had helped set the plan, and neither son suspected it.

Loki yawned. "I don't feel well."

"Are you alright?" Thor wondered.

"No."

"Thor, I think you should take Loki to his room." Frigga sweetly said. "I think he has worn himself out for today."

"Okay." Thor nodded.

Loki had slept through that night without a single dream or nightmare. Loki fell as if the dead had taken him. Odin came into his room, took the pendant off his son's neck and walked away. He had gone to Heimdall before, had asked him what had transpired, but the gatekeeper could not see anything beyond the entrance of the cave. That alone, caused the King to suspect dark magic involved.

"What would you do with it?" Heimdall asked.

"Throw it away."

"That is wise, my King."

"Can you see it?"

"No, it clouds my sight."

"This must never set foot upon the realms," Odin said. "It is too powerful and too dark for us to contain."

Odin sent it to Midgard.

Where it would rot and cease to exist, alone in the desert with no man capable of coming to its aid to seek it out. The mortals were not foolish to touch what beings they think to rule them. And so, Odin thought it was safe.

The following day, Loki had remained tranquil.

Back to the silent, shy and innocent young boy that he was, Loki continued his day as if he had never worn the pendant in the first place. Loki had not asked or looked for the pendant, and Thor never questioned where his brother had placed it. Thor figured Loki realized how much their father hated it, and had put it away.

But Loki, still felt that dull ache, until weeks had passed and the remains of it vanished completely.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**Midgard/Earth: Present day**

It was Christmas, the very same year Loki had invaded Earth, and Tony had fought with Aldrich Killian.

Months after that, Thor fought Malekith in London.

A week after that, Thor came back and gave _severe _news to the Avengers that ruined their thoughts on the battle of New York.

Months afterwards, Hydra showed up and left shield for dead.

Now…

Thor came back only a few days ago to meet with old friends.

Two years in total.

Definitely not the everyday event for the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist that is Tony Stark. He stood in the middle of an old bunker room staring at the person behind the desk, who actively stared at him as if he asked for a piece of his soul.

"So, why am I here exactly?" Tony wondered.

Tony couldn't stay put so he started rummaging through the bunker. There were a lot of shield files still about, souvenirs from missions, weapons, and objects that came from Shield itself.

Almost like a creepy _unorganized_ collection.

"Why do you think?"

"Not that I'm not happy to be in your presence, oh Mr. I was dead by now I'm not, but I don't know why I'm here. That's why I'm asking you. So why am I here?"

"I just want you to answer a few questions," Fury said.

"I'm doing okay by the way."

"I know about your mental health, but that's not what I care about. I know you can handle that yourself. It's the team that I'm worried about. You can still house them, can you?"

"Please, my doors are always open."

"Good."

"Is that all you wanted to say from your oh so secret bunker?"

"Stark…"

"You could have sent me a text."

"Postpone your future works," Fury ordered. "Just for the time being."

"Why?"

"God help us that you're overworking on the new designs."

"It's just a bit of new tech and drones."

"That's what I'm concerned about. I want the city safe, and Hydra's wants all of you dead. The team will stay with you while Hydra is active. I'm sure the team will be back from their separate missions in a few weeks."

"Copy that."

"And one more thing, Mr. Stark."

"Yeah?"

"You've kept an eye on Thor, am I right?"

"Sure did." Tony said as he picked up a suitcase labeled 084 and opened it. "He came back four days ago. He's with Foster."

"Alert me secretly if he pops up at the tower."

"You already know he might do that."

"Still, I want to know."

"This random twenty or so conversation is really swell," Tony gave a smirk. "It's been fun Nick."

"Always."

Fury stood up and shook hands with Tony, but Tony did not stop there. When they let go of each other, Tony pointed curiously at the strange object he had set his eyes on. The purple look of it just called out to him. Tony couldn't explain it, but he had to ask.

"What's this?"

"It was labeled an 084, but was scrapped as junk." Fury said. "It acted right after that battle in New York and we tried to collect data from it. Thought it might be Chitauri based. Disappeared afterwards and never activated again. We kept it locked up here just in case."

"What's it made of?"

"Unknown."

"There's a crack on the side." Tony pointed out. "See that dent?"

"It was smaller before."

"Does it glow?"

"Like your reactor did?" Fury scoffed. "Sort of."

"Cool."

"Don't touch it."

"Why?"

"Just don't."

"Will it kill me?"

"No, it won't." Fury glared with his one eye. "Put it back."

"Can I keep it?"

"Put it back, Mr. Stark." Fury pointed and turned around. "The tests done on that thing had been junked. It's no more than a paper weight. You best be on your merry way back to the tower before I call Hill to get your ass back up there."

"Fine," Tony huffed. "I'm leaving."

Tony closed the box and locked it back up, he placed it underneath the shelf where he had found it and fixed his jacket, carefully slipping the pendant inside one of the inner pockets. Tony smiled with perfection as he walked out of the bunker while Fury followed behind. Tony managed to distract him a bit by his rambling and went on his merry way.

When Tony got into his car, he eyed the pendant's soft purple glow.

"Look at you," Tony eyed. "A sight for sore eyes."

"So?" Happy asked.

"Back to the tower, Happy."

"Got it, boss."

Tony eyed the pendant and stared at it. He memorized the label and the file inside the suitcase. Tony liked to crack things that hadn't been done by others. He was a genius after all, and it called out to him.

Besides, the purple color reminded him of Barton.

Tony laughed, and pocketed the pendant again.

"Hey Happy, what would happen if I dragged Thor back to the tower?" Tony wondered.

"I don't know," Happy asked. "_Can_ you?"

"Funny."

The moment Tony had mentioned Thor, little did he know that the pendant glowed slightly, as if it listened to their conversation. Tony would learn one thing. He should never mess with something he couldn't understand.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**TBC…**

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Uncovered

**oOo**

**Chapter 2 – Uncovered**

Thor swiftly entered the dungeon.

His black cloak hung off his shoulder and billowed behind him as he wore his rusted gold armor. His red cape tucked underneath the shoulder plates. He passed through the hall of marauders, murderers, and criminals alike. Not once did Thor give them a satisfaction of a single gaze when he passed through.

Months ago…

Loki had been the first on display at the entrance of the dungeon with all his furniture and smug expression, but because of the scuffle with the Dark Elves a week ago, Loki had been moved. The belongings Frigga had provided in his cell were stripped from him and left the cell barren. With her gone from the picture, Loki's fate was determined by those who still gave a damn about him.

Perhaps, as Thor feared, there was no longer anyone who did.

Not even him.

Thor had not seen Loki in months after he brought him to Asgard to be sentenced for his crimes against New York. Thor recalled green eyes that bore to his skull like daggers when he allowed Loki to be dragged in chains and never to see the light of day.

Thor ignored the guilt he felt that day.

He figured Loki deserved it.

Thor concluded in his mind that his little brother was no longer that person. Loki deserved the pain he allowed Thor to feel, but even with the darker thoughts that invaded Thor's mind, he believed there was still hope for redemption in his brother's eyes. He felt guilty that he allowed himself to belittle Loki and dismiss him as a common criminal in the eyes of many judging eyes.

He continued to walk through the dungeon hall, unable to rid himself of the horrid memories that came with it. When he reached the deeper and darker end of the cell where Loki was placed, he saw the shell of what was left of his little brother.

Loki was by the corner.

He wore a loose green tunic tied with a brown belt that showed how thin he was. He also wore black pants that hung tightly to his body. And Thor concluded how small his brother actually looked without the threatening armor.

Loki sat there, staring into nothing.

Only the golden glow of the shield stood in front of them. It separated them like a wild animal to its uncaring owner. So Thor disabled it, and went inside. The moment he stepped in, he saw Loki flinch and covered his face.

"Loki," Thor's voice echoed in the cell.

Loki remained unresponsive to Thor's voice. He half hoped the illusion of Thor's voice would simply give up and go away, but the thunderer did not. Thor remained strong, his voice hopeful and clear when he called the second time.

"Loki?"

Loki did not have the courage to stare into Thor's deep judging blue eyes. It reminded him too much of how the world was no more than a pool of toxins ready to capture with its alluring beauty, only to have it devour the very essence of reality that kept him lured in the first place.

"Look at me, Loki."

He did not give into to Thor's begging voice, not unless he wished to be trapped into endless misery. The softness of how his name sounded from Thor's lips was unbearable and almost… _devouring_… as if Loki craved to be called that name one more time, like he truly deserved it.

"Brother?"

Loki whimpered, and kept his hands still on his face.

Sweet Norns…

Thor had called him by that word, a word that had long since escaped Loki's thoughts when the truth exposed itself. It ruined them, it ruined Loki.

"My poor, brother." Thor frowned.

Loki flinched and whimpered again, hurt by the words that came with the first one. He was unable to look at the beautiful shade of blue that swam in Thor's eyes like stars in the middle of the night.

Loki could not bear the sound of Thor's voice.

"Please look at me, Loki."

Over and over again, Thor called to him and it softened with every delivery. Loki could not tell if it was a jest or an attempt at mockery.

Loki heard clothes rustle in front of him, and for a moment, Loki thought he would submit to something so debasing again, but it never came. Thor had knelt in front of him and what came were large hands that pried his own tiny long hands away from his face. Loki immediately saw blonde hair and blue eyes as Thor brought Loki's hands down, but Loki shut his eyes quickly.

He whimpered and looked down in fear.

"I won't harm you," Thor assured as he held Loki's wrists. "Please, just look at me."

Loki lifted his chin and slowly but surely…

Green eyes met Blue.

There lit a flame that had long since been dormant inside of them. They stared at each other for a while and from there, they saw a light they had not seen in a long time.

Amidst Thor's bright blue eyes swirled _wisdom, conflict, passion, determination, pride, power,_but also _pain._

Loki saw hardship in Thor's eyes.

And it hurt.

Those eyes begged Loki, they pleaded him for a silent answer, and yet Loki could not bring himself to say what he needed when his mouth opened slightly.

"My little brother," Thor held Loki's hands. "My poor, brother."

When Thor looked into green eyes, he saw _suffering, fear, intelligence, cunningness, mischief, love, devotion, unwavering loyalty and curiosity,_ but he also saw deep emotions that ran back as far as they could, bottled up for years from emotional horrors. Thor broke Loki into pieces and tried to solve the mystery, the puzzle of who Loki was.

Hidden behind Loki's green eyes was that of a caged animal, wild with untamed anger.

It was all in his eyes.

Outside, Loki looked like a prisoner who had lost his fight and will to live. When Thor stared into those tired green eyes, he saw a frightened young child before him.

"I know what happened," Thor began. "I know."

Age did not define them.

Thor felt ashamed of himself. It put a mockery to the thousand years they spent together, and it had been clear that he never paid attention to Loki as he should have. Loki was lost, afraid and confused, broken beyond repair from the lie that overtook him and drove him to the edge of insanity.

It led Loki to compete for affection and lost himself in the process.

"I'm sorry," Thor choked. "I know, Loki."

Loki whimpered and bit his lip. He tried to move away from Thor, but Thor kept him at bay as he held his wrists tightly. Loki shook his head and looked away, whimpering and silently begging. Thor allowed the truth to sink down for Loki.

"I know what happened after you fell from the Bifrost," He said. "What the Chitauri did to you."

Loki let out a sob.

"The Mad Titan…" Thor swallowed.

Loki started to push against him.

"What measures Father did to your mind to get the truth, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I'm so sorry, my little brother. You had nightmares… Heimdall heard and Father questioned it… y-you talked to yourself after Mother had… after she left… and you wouldn't stop hurting yourself… so Father had to…_we_… we had to know."

Loki tried to make himself as small as possible.

"Loki, I knew it was painful to relive those memories. I'm sorry about what Father did to pry the secrets from your mind. He shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have allowed him to break through your defenses, to allow you to recall them. It wasn't supposed to be that way. Dark magic… it was dark… and shouldn't be used but he… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Thor felt tears drop from his eyes as he watched Loki move away from him.

"Please, Loki…"

Loki shook his head.

"I should have asked you," He pulled Loki to his chest in an awkward embrace. "I shouldn't have allowed them to take you and lock you up here. I should've known. I should have asked why you changed into someone I no longer knew. There was a reason, and I did not look for it. I'm so sorry."

Loki whimpered against him, pushing.

"Please, Loki."

He had no more words to say, he feared if he continued to talk, he would not be able to stop. What tore him wasn't the silence Loki gave, but the way Loki stayed still in his embrace. Loki did not return the gesture, and it hurt him.

It was too late, Thor thought.

Until…

"You left me," Loki said softly.

Thor pulled away and eyed his little brother, who sat there staring at him. Loki's eyes shed silent tears as Loki's body trembled. There was a choked sob that escaped Loki's lips that left Thor speechless.

"You left me," He repeated, voice torn and broken. "You left me here."

Thor found himself wrapped in his mistakes, and it flooded to him in waves of regret. He was one of the reasons why Loki was at fault, why his little brother was so broken. There had been hope, but they had ruined it.

"I was all alone." Loki cried. "No one came."

Thor bit his lips and looked down.

"Not even you."

"Loki…"

"How could you do that?" Loki brushed his tears away. "How could you leave me?"

"I'm so sorry." Thor embraced him.

Loki found his own arms move up to wrap it around Thor's neck for an embrace. Thor pulled Loki tighter on his chest as he allowed Loki to put his weight on him. Loki sagged into the touch, and broke down in angry tears. Thor couldn't help but cry with him.

"You never came back."

"I know."

"You left me here for months and only Mother…" Loki choked. "Then she never came back. No one came back. Y-you didn't… you n-never…" He cried harder. "A-almost a year…" Loki sobbed on his shoulder.

"I was all alone, Thor."

Thor felt the rush of mistakes.

The first was when he allowed Loki to be chained, muzzled and locked up. The second was when he convinced himself Loki wasn't important to spare his time on. Then it continued on with many more.

He did not tell Loki of Frigga's death personally, did not allow him to attend the funeral pyre. It was an insult to Loki, who in a thousand years considered her his mother. He did not visit Loki's cell when he thought to ask his little brother to help him escape Asgard. No… he did not ask for his brother's help.

He allowed Loki to stay in that cell, alone and confused with only the thought of his dead mother guilting him, along with Odin's words swirling inside his head. And Thor knew Loki would never be able to rid him of the horrors that were there in the first place.

_Your birthright was to die as a child!_

Loki cried harder as he remembered the details.

"Shhh…" Thor cradled him. "I'm here, I won't leave you."

_Frigga is the only reason you're still alive._

"No." Loki whimpered.

_And you will never see her again._

"You left me," He breathed. "You left me to rot in this cell forever."

_You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon._

The damage was done, and it could never be repaired with a mere apology nor was it something that could easily be righted or cured. It was something they had to deal with in the later years, something they would live to regret for the rest of their lives.

"You left me," Loki whispered.

"I know," Thor closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**Midgard/Earth: Present Day**

Thor was on the roof and he stared into the city, unable to take his mind off his little brother. The memory of how Loki broke in his arms kept resurfacing in his mind. It was the regret that always built up on him that he could never escape from.

"You've been here for hours."

"Jane," Thor lowered his gaze.

"I can't help but think you're avoiding me again." Jane said softly. "Is everything okay?"

"I was merely recalling a few memories," He bitterly chuckled. "Nothing more."

"Good memories?"

"Not really, no." He admitted.

"It's long overdue already, Thor." She stood next to him. "You told me months ago that you had something to take care of, that you had to let me go for that one reason alone. You're back here now. You've been back for nearly a week and a half. Yet you avoid talking about it."

Thor clenched his fists.

"Tell me," Jane insisted. "I need to know what you have to say."

"I told you of Loki, did I not?"

"You did," She nodded. "But I don't understand why it has to end with _us_."

"Because it has to," Thor frowned.

"Why?"

"I love you, Jane." He closed his eyes. "When you talk, I hear my Mother's voice. I care for you deeply, but I cannot see you put in harm's way from the dangers my world possesses. I told you months ago, before I left, that I would right this between us. I just cannot find the right words to do it."

"So that's it," She clicked her tongue. "What we had, was something that can't be."

"What we had was something special." Thor turned to her, and held her hand. "We cannot be together, Jane. My life, my world, is too risky for you to dive into. When you went to Asgard, I nearly lost you, but in turn I…"

"Lost your mother," Jane pulled away. "Do you blame it on me?"

"No."

"Do you blame it on Loki?"

He stayed silent.

"So you _do_ blame it on your little brother?"

"No," Thor shook his head. "When Loki confessed afterwards at what he had done, I cannot blame him for it. He was angry and hurt and confused. No one would tell him anything, and if his mischief allowed someone to visit him, that was his prize. No matter if it was for the good or bad."

Thor turned to Jane with a frown.

"I love you, Jane." He smiled. "But I have to confess what I had given thought. Your curiosity of the stars, your will to dive into knowledge, it fascinates me. Maybe your beauty added to that, but I discovered something I should have, a long time ago."

"What is it?" Jane looked up.

"My brother, Jane."

"What does this have to do with Loki?"

"I was arrogant, stubborn and selfish then. I had not seen it when it was displayed right before my eyes. Loki was very much the same as you are. Curious to a degree, filled with knowledge and also fascinating, but I did not see that because I was selfish. Maybe it was why I took a liking to you so much because I felt comfortable with you. The way Loki showed me his discovery equals to how your smile shines my way. My brother was very much like you in a sense of passion for your work, and only now do I understand."

"What are you trying to say, Thor?" Jane scowled.

"I love you, Jane." Thor repeated. "I love what you do, who you are and what we've shared together, but I found my heart solely focused on Loki. I love you, Jane, but I have to put my love for you aside to make room for my brother."

"That's not fair, Thor."

"Jane…"

"It's not fair." She shook her head. "You don't have to put me aside to help him."

"But I do." Thor sighed. "Loki tried to make me see sense, Jane."

"Yeah, and?"

"And you had done that, you showed me what I could not see from Loki's attempts to change me."

"But you did that on your own."

"No."

"What?"

"I listened and saw something in you when I should have listened to my little brother in the first place. It pains me, Jane. It pains me to not have seen my brother's suffering when I had done that… I was selfish."

"I know you love your brother deeply, Thor. You said you've been together for one thousand years. You shared and loved like you mean the world to each other. I understand that, but why?"

"Jane…"

"Why do you need to put me aside?"

"So I can protect you." Thor embraced Jane. "I cannot lose more people in my life, Jane. I've already lost my Mother and I am so close to losing my Father to his own darkness. But Jane, I will never forgive myself or anyone if I were to lose Loki forever. If it means sacrificing my time for everything else just to spend it with my little brother, I would gladly do it."

"I can wait, Thor."

"But how long can I keep you waiting?" Thor shook his head. "You deserve better, Jane. Someone who will admire your work just as much as you think I do. You need a normal life. Not mine."

"Thor," Jane felt tears in her eyes. "Thor, we need to talk about this."

"What we have," Thor held her hands. "It has to end."

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"Jarv?"

"_Sir?"_

"Can you detect anything like you did the first time?"

"_Nothing like before, Sir."_

"We should keep trying," Tony said enthusiastically as he tapped the purple pendant. "I can't believe it acted up when I got home from that bunker four days ago. What do you think activated it?"

"_My sensors cannot detect anything."_

"We should keep trying."

Tony tried to avoid meeting the Avengers in the main room when they came back from their separate missions yesterday. Now that they had a place to live, Tony thought they would remain locked up in their respected floors.

He was so wrong.

Clint and Natasha were always together and made use of the training room. Eventually, Steve tagged along as a third wheel. Bruce spent time with him, but being the nice person he was, had other things to do like charity. Tony did charity, he was a kind person. Well… sort of. Tony sighed. Fury just had to make him the babysitter.

"When is Pepper getting back from work?"

"_She told you when she called, Sir."_

"Barely listened," He leaned back on his chair. "Remind me again?"

"_Ms. Potts will be staying in Italy for a month and a half to handle the outsourcing for Stark Industries. She said it was a personal matter that you should not get involved in."_

"I agreed to that?" He gasped.

"_You did, Sir."_

"Remind me to never do that again," Tony picked up the pendant and twirled it. "Where's Rhodey?"

"_Military, Sir."_

"I'm not allowed to contact him unless it's an emergency, right?"

"_Quite so."_

"Great."

Tony leaned back on his chair and stared at the pendant. He saw the perfectly carved runes etched on the side and back of it. So far, there weren't any known translations for them on Earth. So Tony thought he might ask Thor about it if they ever met again. Suddenly, Tony felt a chill run up his arm. Like someone touched him, and ran a finger to his skin.

He eyed the pendant and gasped when he thought he saw two hands claw through dark purple mist inside the crystal. Tony rubbed his eyes and looked again, but nothing happened.

"Jarv, keep running some tests."

He stood up and looked around. He felt someone watching over him and the entire room dropped to several degrees of coldness. Tony shivered and thought he saw his breath form a mist. He placed the pendant down on the table and turned to the stairs.

"Turn the AC down won't you?" He ordered. "It's freezing in here."

The temperature heated up…

But Tony still felt like something was strangely off.

"Are the others awake, Jarvis?" He asked.

"_They're in the main room, Sir."_

"Yipee," Tony rolled his eyes. "They're just a walking distance then. Close up shop, Jarv. Daddy's gonna go on a tiny field trip upstairs."

When Tony left the lab and the pendant, tiny hands formed from the dark purple mist and tried to claw its way out. There was a distinct shape of a face that looked as if it was screaming in agony. It wailed uncontrollably until it vanished from the crystal.

If someone listened closely…

He would have heard a silent grieving voice that moaned in pain and pleasure.

The crack on the pendant increased and a tiny piece fell out, and the dark mist seeped out slowly from the pendant. A very inhuman voice laughed and echoed silently through the wind.

_Home._

It called out.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"How is he?" Odin asked.

"His appearance is well, but the same cannot be said for his mind," Heimdall answered as he stood at the observatory. "It has already been far too stretched and I fear no cure would heal such a troubled mind. Not after what horrors it had faced under pressure."

"He will recover."

"He watched the city from the tower two floors above the training grounds."

"I see," Odin nodded. "Is he still talking to himself?"

"He speaks to the raven."

"Muninn."

"Aye," Heimdall stared out into the stars. "He voices for his Mother when he thinks no one listens. It happens often. He misses her."

"We all do."

"Not as great as he."

"He will learn to live," Odin looked away. "He refuses the healers though, he his helpless without proper help."

"I have an honest opinion, my King," Heimdall voiced. "I do not think healers will help Loki in the slightest."

"He will recover."

"If my King believes it, so be it."

"Even with Muninn and Huginn watching over him, will you keep your gaze on Loki to make sure he does not do something foolish?"

"Aye."

"The poor boy's worst enemy is himself." Odin sighed. "What of Thor?"

"He is in deep conversation with the mortal, Jane Foster." Heimdall stared and gazed away. "Tears are involved."

"It was long overdue," Odin frowned. "He needs to end things with her before further distractions and blood is spilt with love the can never be."

Heimdall stayed silent.

"Do you see danger anywhere, Heimdall?"

"For as long as my gaze extends… I see no threat."

"Alert me if there are changes."

As Odin left the observatory to the Bifrost bridge, Huginn swept down and perched himself on the All-Father's shoulder. Odin gave him a concerned weary look and the raven squawked intelligently.

"He is not up to mischief, is he?"

The raven shook its head.

"Good." He walked over to Sleipnir and sat himself on top. "Watch over him, Huginn. Keep Loki out of trouble."

With that Odin rode back on his own, while Huginn left to fly away.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"What are you staring at, Fandral?" Sif questioned.

"Aye, Fandral." Volstagg laughed at him. "You've been distracted from training these warriors. You should be a role model for these people!"

"He has a reason," Hogun looked up.

"I'm concerned," Fandral frowned and crossed his arms. "I am very concerned, my friends."

"With what?" Sif scoffed. "Concerned that Thor is not here to fulfill his duties to the nine realms, because I for once agree with you on that part."

"No, Lady Sif."

"With what then?"

"I am concerned," Fandral pointed above. "With our dear young, Prince."

The warriors looked up to see Loki sitting on one of the large open window of the lookout tower. His legs dangled over the edge as he kicked them one over the other like a game. He seemed to be in deep thought. Loki wore casual clothes, and was rarely seen in his armor nowadays. He wore a light green tunic and a brown vest like cloak that was secured with a matching belt and black pants. He also had his trademark boots on.

"You are concerned he will jump?" Sif asked.

"Yes," Fandral nodded. "I am prepared to catch him and Thor will praise me for my quick thinking and loyalty."

"So that is why you've been standing there in that same spot." Volstagg gaped. "Clever!"

"Thank you, my giant friend!"

"What makes you think he will jump?" Sif raised an eyebrow.

"I do not know," Fandral shrugged. "But circumstances say otherwise. Best be prepared than to watch helplessly as he falls."

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"Am I not trusted to be alone?" Loki complained as he sat with Muninn. He kicked his legs as he hummed a sweet lullaby Frigga used to sing to him when they were children and he had nightmares. "I suppose the All-Father needs his peace."

The raven titled its head and tried to look at where Loki was starting at.

"I do not have any schemes," Loki mumbled. "Nor plans for that matter either."

He eyed the cruel beauty Asgard possessed yet in his eyes, he saw the dangers and darkness that lay within. Loki looked below and saw Fandral wave at him with a grin. The others gaze followed and it left Loki shy and turned away. He could not bear to see them look at him with that pitiful expression.

If one had thought to look up, they would have mistaken him to be suicidal.

"Honest," He told Muninn.

Loki being suicidal was not the first.

He had thought of it many times, but it eventually faltered as he knew he would never be allowed peace. He could not bring himself to do it. He had tried numerous times, but a force would always stop him.

Two and a half years since New York.

Three since his fall from the Bifrost.

And a few months since Frigga's death at the hands of Kurse.

One would have thought the years would be forgotten, but it only etched itself deeper into Loki's sub-consciousness and guilt wrapped itself around it. It tore away at his defenses like a disease.

"Ow!" Loki pulled his hand away when Muninn pecked it. "I don't need you to help me."

The raven looked at him.

"Damn, bird." Loki pouted. "I am not up to anything malicious."

Muninn tilted its head.

"What mischief would I be up to at this morning?"

The raven jumped eagerly, squawking away in complain. Loki grumbled and silently wished to strangle the life out of the raven for its innocent mockery of him. Loki tiredly lifted his arms and his green sleeves fell downwards to his elbows. He shook his wrists and it jingled enthusiastically.

"See?" He wiggled it again. "No magic."

Muninn stopped jumping as he stared at the golden bracelets locked on Loki's wrists.

It wasn't the bracelets that got him curious.

It was the angry marks underneath.

Loki had red marks that looked like he had been scratching at them to get off. There were faded bruises on it as well, light purple in color. It seemed painful, but Loki did not seem to mind the pain. The angry red marks were very visible though.

"Heavy runes," Loki explained carefully. "Carved, weaved and locked by the power of the All-Father himself. These… these bracelets a-are unbreakable. I am useless and powerless, remember?"

Muninn squawked.

"There's no need to remind me of my predicament."

The raven shook its head and flew away.

"I know where I stand." Loki pouted and clawed underneath the golden bracelets. "I know my mistakes."

Loki looked down again and saw Fandral look up at him again, and Loki looked away in embarrassment. It was so easy to push himself over the edge and fall that short a distance. His trail of thoughts proceeded to find ways to end his life without having to worry Thor or anyone, but it was disrupted when Loki felt an energy spike.

It jolted his body from the trance.

"W-what?" He whimpered.

It was strong, dark and unyielding. It was invigorating, yet terrifying at the same time. Loki knew it was very familiar, because it called out to him with a strange whisper.

"Where did that—?"

Loki titled his head at a particular direction.

"N-norns."

At the outskirts of Asgard just beyond the large gate and wall, was thick smoke coming from the mountains.

"T-that's odd," Loki frowned and stood up.

Suddenly, Loki felt heavy.

_Home._

It called for _home._

"I d-don't understand." Loki breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"He keeps looking down." Fandral said in concern. "I think he wishes to jump."

"If he did, he would have picked a higher place." Sif jabbed.

"The Lady is right," Volstagg said. "What do you think, Hogun?"

"He is troubled."

"Well, I shall keep an eye on him while you merry immature fellows lounge around." Fandral said with a grin. "I shall save the damsel and I shall be crowned with honor this day!"

"Thor will kill you if you talk about Loki being a damsel," Sif said. "Thor already has enough trouble in his head when he found out Loki was violated numerous times by the Chita-"

"Hush," Hogun voiced.

"A-apologies," She flushed red.

"It is not to be repeated."

"A slip of the tongue, Hogun, nothing more."

"Oh dear, he is standing up!" Fandral gasped, he opened his arms. "My only chance for honor!"

"Nonsense!" Volstagg gaped.

"Oh dear, this is it!"

Sif smacked his head. "This is no time for jests, Fandral."

"Ow," He rubbed his head.

"What is he looking at?" Volstagg scowled.

The warriors stared at Loki, who had both hands on the wall, peeking through the lookout. He looked afraid, as if he placed all his weight on the side and cowered behind the opening of the wall. He did not look so well, he looked on the verge of tears.

"Smoke," Hogun pointed.

They looked into the sky and saw thick dark smoke.

"They probably alerted the All-Father," Sif thought. "We need to keep a closer eye on Loki."

"Aye, indeed." Volstagg nodded.

"Thor would want us to help out in his absence." Fandral smiled. "Now, to get Loki…"

"He's gone." Hogun stared at the empty lookout tower.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

It felt like the Chitauri and Thanos. It was overwhelming. Loki couldn't see straight. It was dark, dampening and heavy. Loki found it hard to breathe. He knew not what he felt, but it was enough to know that it was wrong.

He felt his eyes drop to the strange dizzying warmth.

_Home._

What home?

"My Prince," Someone hissed from behind me.

Loki felt like he was about to fall from the tower, until a hand harshly yanked him back to reality. Loki snapped from his thoughts and saw a large man as big as Thor, with a scar on his right arm. The man's lips curved into a grin.

"T-tyr?" Loki stuttered.

"The All-Father wants you back inside the palace," He gritted his teeth. "Forgive me for the intrusion of your sight-seeing, but now is not the best time to question anything. If my Prince will just follow me?"

"W-wait!"

He pushed Loki to the wall and pinned him with his body.

Trapped by the wall and Tyr, Loki trembled. He felt his face flush red when he squirmed for an escape. Tyr only shook his head and laughed at Loki's predicament.

"I don't understand why they keep you alive," He hissed. "You don't even belong here."

"P-please…"

"Jotun freak."

Tyr pulled away from him and painfully tugged him down the stair out of the lookout tower. Loki nearly lost his footing when Tyr tugged his arm harder. Tyr shook his head at how weak Loki was. He kept tugging until Loki began to scratch at his hand in panic. Tyr let out a growl and saw Loki's tearful green eyes stare at him.

"Stop doing that." He ordered.

"I c-can walk on my own."

"Worry not, I won't harm you." Tyr hissed. "I was ordered to send you back to the palace. I am doing as told."

"Please…"

Loki's feet dug on the dirt as he leaned back to pull the arm away. He kept struggling but Tyr was stronger than him. It scared Loki. He and Tyr were never on good terms. Loki was bullied by him in their much younger times, and Loki repaid him back with mischief.

Loki feared him.

He never showed it before, because he knew he was protected by his title and his brother. But with Thor gone and his title stripped from him, no more than a name…

Tyr could very well hurt him.

"Tyr, please." Loki cried as Tyr pulled him to the courtyard. "P-please. It hurts…"

"Enough!" Tyr shouted.

"Release him, Tyr." Sif sounded from behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Orders from the All-Father," He said as he tightened his grip on Loki's arm. The younger one whimpered in fear and pain. "I am to escort Prince Loki to his chambers until further notice."

"Is that his real order?"

"I am told to bring him back into the Palace immediately."

"We'll do it." Fandral suggested. "Release him."

"We have quite a status than you do," Volstagg said. "I am sure the All-Father would not mind if we took him off your hands."

"Besides," Sif began. "I think you have other priorities to take care of."

"Unhand him," Hogun ordered.

Tyr growled at all four them and pulled Loki with great force, causing Loki to trip and fall. He was caught by Fandral before Loki could collide with the dirt. Tyr went on his merry way without so much as looking back. Loki was on his knees, crying. He had his hands covering his face as he trembled in Fandral's embrace.

"Um…" Fandral looked for help.

"Are you alright, Loki?" Sif asked, voice a little soft.

Loki shook his head as he stayed on the ground. He had his head placed on Fandral's shoulders unable to move himself in embarrassment. He knew people were staring at them, and Loki couldn't face them.

He needed Thor.

"Too many people," Hogun said. "We need to move him."

"I'll do it," Fandral volunteered. "I'll catch up with the rest of you later to see what's happening out the border. I'm sure it's urgent if the All-Father wants Loki back inside the palace."

"Don't mess this up," Sif knocked his head and walked away.

"Aye," Volstagg nodded and left.

Hogun stared for a moment and left Fandral along with Loki. Fandral sighed and put his entire strength to pick Loki up, and it didn't take much effort to bring Loki to his feet. He was pretty thin and light after all.

"Come," He said.

Fandral held Loki's wrist like a child when they walked through the empty halls headed to the palace walls. The energy spiked up again and Loki was electrocuted along with Fandral, who held him near the golden bracelets.

"Ow!" Fandral pulled away.

Loki felt to his knees from the strong jolt of electricity. He whimpered, fearful of what happened mere seconds ago.

Fandral looked at him.

"Y-you shouldn't be using magic, my Prince."

"That was not m-mine."

Loki looked at the bracelet again and they gave a golden glow to warn him. It electrocuted him again, this time more powerful than the next one. Loki slumped forward in pain, and it followed with another one stronger than the second.

"M-make it s-stop." Loki cried.

"I don't know how," Fandral admitted, a bit lost at what to do. "I don't know what's wrong."

Loki felt the sparks in his body.

He wanted Thor back as soon as possible.

"Is it broken?" Loki's tiny voice spoke out. "Is it damaged?"

"I know not."

"G-get them off," He pleaded. "Tell the All-Father to get them off. It hurts."

"I know, come." Fandral pulled him to his feet. "Let's get back to the palace shall we. I'll tell the All-Father as soon as I send you to your room."

"What about Thor?"

"He will return to Asgard soon."

"But Thor is…" Loki pulled away and turned to the balcony. He eyed the thick dark smoke. "Thor's… when will he…"

"Thor will be back."

Fandral pushed him gently and Loki found himself walking back into the palace. He didn't like Thor's friends, but they understood him a little. The least one he hated was Fandral, and it was because of the lack of insults the man gave him. Usually it was compliments… rather, stupid feminine compliments about his thin features. But still, Loki was okay with Thor's friends. But it was never enough for Loki never enough to just have them support him that way.

_Never doubt that I love you._

Thor was the only person Loki gave a damn about.

He will always be first in Loki's eyes, and the thought stuck to him with warmth until he felt another jolt of electricity from the bracelets. This time, it was more of a shocking awakening than a painful one.

Loki mumbled, "It m-must be broken."

"It probably is," Fandral nodded. "Quickly now!"

"Hurts."

Loki needed Thor, now more than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**TBC…**

**Please Review and tell me what you think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Cynical

**oOo**

**Chapter 3 – Cynical**

"We need to talk," Bruce opened up.

"Is this why you assembled us in our pajamas at five in the morning" Natasha said dryly. "And the fact that it's dark and raining heavily outside means what?"

"No one's in danger." Steve assured.

"That's nice." Clint yawned, embraced his pillow and leaned towards Natasha's shoulders. "Not that I don't mind a sleep over with you guys, but this wake-up call better be important. I wanted to sleep in today."

"It's about Tony." Bruce said.

"It's always about him." Natasha yawned.

"Who cares?" Clint leaned heavily on his partner.

"This is serious," Steve scolded. "Dr. Banner?"

"Have you noticed him doing things that aren't normally his behavior?"

"Like yesterday when he broke the blender?" Clint chuckled. "Or the day before when he threw all his clothes on the floor, went on a temper tantrum about fine clothing and didn't talk to us till dinner? Take a pick? I have more."

"It's not only that." Bruce shook his head. "It's _more_ than that."

"Tony's having vivid nightmares." Steve crossed his arms. "He hasn't been sleeping for four days straight and when he does, he acts… weird."

"Stark is always weird." Natasha voiced.

"But that's not how Tony works," Bruce said. "I asked Jarvis to give me feeds just after he wakes from his short naps and Jarvis showed me a concerning one."

"What did he do?"

"He went into Thor's floor with a knife," Steve announced.

"And that's our concern because?" Clint asked.

"He was playing with it." Bruce palmed his face. "He had this dazed look in his eyes like he was sleep walking. He sat on the couch and played with it for two hours straight. He put the knife back and acted like nothing happened."

"Where is he right now?" Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"Down at the lab. He's fast asleep, which brings us to something else. Steve?"

"I took this from him." Steve raised the pendant.

"And Jarvis didn't stop you?" Clint asked.

"_My main concern is keeping Sir safe."_ Jarvis piped up. _"I was instructed to watch over him by Ms. Potts before she left. She instructed I leave the concern to you."_

"She's the boss," Natasha reached a hand out. "Give it to me."

Steve handed it to her.

"_Mr. Stark's health is slowly decreasing due to his strange obsession to understand this unknown object filed as: Dark mist."_

"Dark mist?" Clint snorted. "Why that name?"

"_Sir is 98% sure that he has seen the mist inside the crystal."_

"Does it… ring a bell?" Steve asked.

"Clint and I have seen this before." Natasha glared. "This is an 084 from shield."

"084?" Bruce blinked.

"It means unknown." She answered. "Thor was labeled as an 084 and Clint was commissioned to take him out. This object however was placed at high security lock down in storage when it was founded in a museum right after the invasion. It glowed and gave out strange energy. Once shield took it in to debunk it, it was scrapped when it didn't work."

"Junked," Clint took the pendant.

"How do the two of you know that?" Bruce wondered.

"We're level 7," Natasha said. "We're supposed to know these things. We go as Fury's info source. Back it up with Hill's informants and..."

"We hit the mother lode!" Clint eyed it.

"Question is," Steve took it back from Clint. "How did Tony end up with this?"

"Think Fury gave it to him to explore?"

"No, that's highly unlikely." He shook his head. "If that's the case, Banner would have also been informed. Has Tony been near any shield location?"

"Fury called him about a week ago," Clint informed them.

Natasha elbowed him.

"Tony's been working on this pendant for almost a week now, so that could be where he got it." Bruce pointed at the screen. "Look at the numerous theories he's been going at to crack the energy sustained inside it. There are also theories to the strange patterns inside of it."

"Put it back," Natasha said dryly.

"What?" Steve blinked.

"Put it back and we monitor what Stark's doing."

"Yeah," Clint nodded. "If something bad happens, Jarvis can tell us, right buddy?"

"_Indeed, Sir."_

"No big."

"I hope you're right." Steve looked at it and felt a strange coldness. "For now we keep this a secret. When you're both fully awake," He motioned to the assassins. "Try and find information on this from what's left of shield. Banner and I will keep Tony from getting into trouble."

"Copy that."

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Muninn stood on a ledge and peered down at the training grounds. He flapped his wings and tilted his head to watch silently from above. Tyr walked into the training ground, high and mighty as always. The warriors three and Sif were not far behind as they cautiously eyed the man.

"You!" Tyr ordered. "Teach that boy how to aim his spear properly! He will not be able to take an eye out in such a position!"

The warrior hurried towards the other man to teach him.

"A bit harsh today," Sif called. "Aren't you, Tyr?"

"These men need more experience before they are put in the field. So far, the absence of any foes from the Northern Border has the king worried. For now, I am stationed here to train until we are faced with something dire."

"Four days and still nothing."

"Aye."

"We can handle half these men," Fandral voiced. "We leave the rest of the training to you, Tyr."

"So be it."

Muninn shook his head.

Everyone who was smaller or had a lower status than Tyr feared him. They all cowered from his teachings, but he was an effective teacher. His wisdom in battle was extraordinary and it led many warriors into victory. It was practically the only great asset he had besides his good looks and strength.

"Stand aside," Tyr pushed the man away from the bench.

Tyr picked up his boots and shook off his current ones. The moment he pushed his foot into the boot, he felt something _squishy_ inside it. "Arghaah!" He yelped and immediately threw away his boot. He jumped a few good steps and hopped out of the bench. People laughed and Tyr felt embarrassment.

Muninn squawked.

"Even the raven laughs," Sif looked up.

"What is it that has you frightened, Tyr?" Fandral mocked. "Was it a spider?"

"Continue your mocking," Tyr hissed. "But I have killed it."

"Look again." Hogun pointed.

"Oh, it's berries!" Volstagg picked up the boot. "Ha. Ha! Sweet berries!"

The warriors snickered.

"Who had done that?" Tyr turned to the warriors. "Speak now!"

Everyone froze.

"I doubt your culprit is here," Hogun answered.

Tyr growled.

"Aye," Sif crossed her arms. "Be glad it is merely berries."

"This teaches us a lesson to always check our boots before wearing them." Fandral laughed. "Lest they are nails than berries."

"Indeed!" Volstagg bellowed.

Muninn shook its head and tried to ignore the yelling and laughing below. Tyr had wiped his foot clean. He immediately taught his snickering warriors a lesson in battle, a battle that had left his students bruised and in near tears when he was through. Muninn squawked keenly at the enraged warrior and flapped its wings.

No sooner had Muninn left to tell the amusing tale.

Tyr caught his gaze of the raven.

"_Loki, that damn trickster."_

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"I am going to die," Loki was draped over his bed and exaggerated his predicament. "He will surely find and kill me after what I had done no matter how many guards are stationed outside this door."

He covered his face with his hands and whined.

"I am dead."

Huginn stared at him.

Loki felt his cheeks burn.

"Pathetic," Loki mumbled and lowered his hands. "I cannot get used to being cornered. I know not why, but the thought of being trapped had etched itself in my memory. I figured if I no longer experienced such tortures, such fears would vanish. I was wrong."

Loki recalled Tyr's actions towards him.

"So embarrassing," He frowned. "How could I have shut off?"

Huginn squawked.

"Pathetic."

Loki flipped himself on his stomach and melted into the bed.

"I always used to make trouble for Tyr," Loki muttered. "Now I cannot even look at him in the eye without worrying of what he will do to me in return. I was never worried. I had my title, my rights, and my _brother_. Now all of that is gone. And Thor is not even here…"

Huginn squawked and pointed.

"What?"

Muninn flew through the window and dropped next to Loki. Loki lifted his face from the bed and tucked his arms underneath his chin. He smiled at Muninn and petted the raven on the head. Huginn pushed Muninn away to be petted as well. Loki chuckled at the silent battle the ravens undergone. He shushed them and tucked his hand back.

"What was his reaction?"

Muninn lifted his head and proudly walked.

"Ah…" Loki grinned. "What next?"

Muninn lifted his tiny foot and started to jump. He squawked over and over and fell on the bed on his back. Loki sat up on the bed. He chuckled and covered his mouth. Huginn stared at Muninn in concern as the raven flapped its wing and jumped back to his feet.

Muninn stayed silent, and then he lifted his wings in a threatening manner and began to walk towards Huginn.

_Squawk!_

Huginn was startled and jumped out of the way when Muninn chased him around Loki. Muninn continued to squawk silently in a threatening manner.

Loki couldn't hold his laughter.

"Norns, you exaggerate!" Loki grinned and lowered his hands.

As he watched the ravens play, Loki felt young as his age and status. It had been so long since he stopped thinking of responsibilities and enjoyed the simple moments of life. But Loki figured it wasn't enough.

Without _Thor_ or _Frigga _around to witness his mischief or scold it, Loki felt empty.

Loki's smile slowly disappeared.

The ravens noticed that Loki looked away.

Huginn flew over to the desk at the corner and picked up a small black and gold rune stone. He dropped it on Loki's lap. They gained Loki's attention. Loki picked up the rune tone and stared at the slightly mischievous ravens. The two flapped their wings and flew out of the window. Loki watched them go, and turned back to the rune stone.

He sighed.

_It was time._

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"I'm sorry, Jane." Thor walked away. "But I cannot stay."

"Thor, we've been over this."

"I know."

"You can still stay."

"I cannot risk giving you hope that _this_ could ever continue." He stopped at the hallway to his door. "I am already hurting you enough as it is and the more I stay here, the more I give you pain. Selvig is not pleased with me and Darcy is not any better."

"Fine, I get it." She palmed her face. "I get it, Thor."

"You don't." He turned to her. "You do not understand what he means to me."

"I _get_ it."

"You do not," Thor frowned. "I am merely saying that you think of Loki as an evil person because of what he had done to this world. You think of the stories you've read. You were not there, you did not see anything, you have not met him and you do not know him. Yet here you are claiming that you do. When I tell you the truth, you cease to believe in my words. I cannot handle that anymore, Jane."

"He killed people."

"So have I," Thor announced. "Do you think me evil?"

"It's different."

"It is not."

"We can still fix this, Thor!"

"I've lost so much already, Jane. I cannot hope to lose more."

"Then you'll lose me too."

"No."

"Thor…"

"I am doing this for you. Please listen to me and think about it. For now, this truly has to end. I cannot live with myself knowing that I always make you wait. And I will always make you hope. So here I am saying that I will end this."

"Fine," Jane took a step back. "Just go."

Thor watched her leave.

He opened the door to his room in Jane's house and saw the fading glow of green on his bed. Thor locked his door and picked up the rune stone. He lifted it up and saw it deactivate. How long had it been glowing to message him? Thor sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. The green glow intensified until it disappeared completely.

_He was too late._

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

The diplomats of each land debated in Odin's war council room. Hoenir, Strahg, Tyr, Lord Freyr of Alfheim, Lord Seth of Deshret, and Lord Hafahl from Vanaheim were all invited. They sat at the large round table with the bright golden glow of the Northern border map floated in the middle.

"Do you need guards searching our lands?" Hafahl asked.

"No," Odin shook his head. "That would be too suspicious."

"My King?"

"Go ahead, Tyr."

"My men found no trace of who set foot into the high mountains." He announced. "Only the villagers would have known, but they all perished in the fire. Our idea now is that the one who had done it was a knowledgeable sorcerer to be able to avoid Heimdall's gaze."

"Is it possible for this person to have died in the explosion?" Freyr asked. "We were all told that the high mountain was destroyed along with the legendary cave."

"Aye," Odin nodded. "It was destroyed."

"It's either he died or he fled to a different land." Hoenir added.

"Surely this is nothing more than theories?" Seth said dryly. "I highly doubt this man was able to set foot in Deshret when Osiris was still king."

There was silence in the war room.

Everyone knew how Seth murdered his brother Osiris. Seth was a fine ruler of Deshret. His flame red hair and thin but muscular tanned body was spectacular. His strength was amazed by many as well as his alluring brown eyes. He ruled with passion and no one dared question him. As long as there was no war between their worlds, they cared not what happened inside of it.

"Any other theories?" He asked.

"This could not be the workings of a man at all." Hafahl stated. "It could be very well the wrath of the sorcerer himself. We cannot overrule this theory."

"Should we inform Prince Thor?" Strahg asked.

"No," Odin shook his head. "This matter does not need my son's attention. We know of the events, we only question who released such wrath upon these people and why target the high mountains at all."

"Whoever attacked the Northern Border was strong enough to unleash such terrible dark magic." Freyr spoke. "It was strong enough to be felt among the closest borders."

Tyr scoffed. "Mayhaps it was created by a trickster?"

"Oh?" Seth smiled. "Loki?"

Seth's penetrating gaze reminded Tyr so much of the boy, that it was irritating to watch the man smile and flaunt his words at the table.

"Who else?"

"Tsk," Seth clicked his tongue. "I never knew your subjects were as foolish as this one, King Odin."

Tyr growled but Odin held a hand to stop him.

Everyone knew that Loki and Seth had a fairly interesting history together.

Loki had gone to Deshret on a diplomatic purpose for Odin. His peace talk with Osiris grew plausible when he gained the attention of Osiris' brother, Seth. Seth had a thing for Loki. Young and foolish was the boy to have fallen mad to the Egyptian god's web of words, they called him insane for accepting Seth's courting. It did not last long and Loki had ended it due to the way he was treated and how obsessed Seth had become. Loki had distanced himself. Mad and deranged, Seth broke and in his rage and jealousy, killed Osiris for the throne.

Of course, no one spoke of it.

"Let us not bring Loki into this," Odin glared, knowing full well the story.

"Apologies," Seth murmured.

"I apologize, my King." Tyr bowed his head.

"Loki is guarded and his Seidr heavily bound." Odin voiced." He could not hurt anyone but himself. It was brought to my attention days ago that the dark energy felt amongst our lands forced Loki's bounds to react."

"Is he well?" Freyr asked in concern.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"Aye."

"What of the treasure they brought back with them from the high mountains?" Hoenir suspected. "Your boys came home those long centuries ago?"

"Aye, that incident," Strahg nodded.

"What do they speak of?" Hafahl gaped.

Loki came home from the Northern Border with a pendant," Odin voiced. "It was clear he was coaxed by Thor and his friends to retrieve a treasure from the high mountains, right inside the sorcerer's crypt. The pendant corroded Loki's thoughts and manipulated him."

Odin interrupted Tyr before he could retort.

"However this does not mean Loki is part of this mess."

"What happened to the pendant?" Seth asked.

"Sent to Midgard, probably shattered, buried or decayed in the centuries it has long since been dropped there."

"The crypt was said to be official home of the sorcerer," Hoenir stated. "It hid ancient tomes and other treasures, which leads us back to our earlier theories. Perhaps a thief unleashed the power from the books and died within the explosion?"

"Or it was revenge." Tyr said.

"There could also be more than one," Hafahl added.

"That is why we need your eyes and ears in your lands," Odin said. "Perhaps he hid within your borders to escape ours. Let us pray to the Norns it had killed the possible thief."

"If not?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"It might as well have been something that should have stayed buried."

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

"What in the nine is keeping him?" Loki grunted.

Loki had given up after the first hour he waited for Thor to answer the rune stone.

He lay on the bed, unable to do anything. He missed breakfast in the hall, and felt too lazy to get up. Hours passed and he had lunch in his room and afterwards, the ravens told him news about the Northern border.

Once they settled, the ravens pestered him to contact Thor.

"Shut up," Loki flicked Muninn's beak.

Huginn laughed.

Muninn glared.

"I know I have not contacted Thor in days now." Loki played with the rune stone. "But I doubt he needs me at this moment."

Muninn squawked.

"Fine, I will try again." Loki pouted. "Go away."

The ravens left.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Tony was rudely awoken by Jarvis and he had fallen out of his chair. Steve waited at the door, and Tony followed after he hid the pendant in the drawer. He was sent up for lunch and afterwards, a movie. Despite the movie they were watching, Tony couldn't stop thinking about the pendant.

_Purple… dark…mist…_!

He couldn't ask Bruce to help him.

The man had a conscience and would drag Tony down to tell the others that he stole it from Shield, and that would be a big no-no for Tony. Steve or the Assassins Creed duo minions weren't an option either. And Thor was AWOL.

So Tony was alone in this.

"What the hell?" Clint jumped. "Why the hell don't they just butcher the doll?"

"Because it would come back," Natasha deducted.

"If they exorcise it with the priest…"

"You saw the priest," Bruce smiled. "He was thrown away."

"Damn, this Annabelle movie is messed up." Clint whistled. "Any of you guys scared yet?"

"Hell no," Tony mumbled. "I think Steve is."

"Keep it down," Steve frowned. "Let's try and watch silently."

Suddenly, the power went out.

There was lightning.

Then thunder.

Someone in the room exaggerated and screamed like a girl. Clint earned an elbow to the ribs from Natasha, who voiced she was now deaf thanks to him. The emergency lights were also down, as if the entire Avengers Tower was dead. The team looked at each other and some of them pulled out their phones to gain some light.

"It's Annabelle!" Clint jumped on Stark.

"What the fuck!?" Tony screamed. "Get off me!"

"Tony, stop that." Steve scolded.

"Tell that to Clint!"

"Annabelle!"

"Shit there's a doll on your feet!" Tony pointed. "It's climbing on top of you!"

Bruce shook his head.

"Immature children," Natasha cursed.

"What the hell, Stark?" Clint laughed as he stood up. "Way to ruin the movie experience. Are you turning into an evil mad scientist and conducting weird experiments right under Bruce's nose?"

The others rolled their eyes.

Talk about _not _being suspicious!

"Uh, no," Tony shrugged. "I wasn't working on anything."

"Power surge?" Steve asked.

"Black out?" Clint added.

"I don't think it's either those two," Bruce pointed out the window. "Look at the city, it's still with electricity."

"It's just the tower," Natasha eyed.

"Hey," Tony raised both arms. "It's not my fault!"

"You aren't doing anything with your new model drones, are you?" She grimaced. "Maybe that's what cut the power of? That or you've got a bug."

"It's not the drones you're looking for," He bit his lips and chuckled. "Something must've happened to the systems downstairs. I'm going to the lab to check it manually. Maybe one of them overloaded. Maybe it spread through the drives and fried the system, maybe it's a loose wire. Or it could be Hydra?"

"Keep on our toes," Steve ordered.

Tony walked away.

"Need any help?" Bruce called out to Tony.

"Nope, got it! Thanks!"

"You sure?" Clint mocked. "Maybe you need more than a phone light to guide your way! We wouldn't want you to piss your pants in the dark when you get scared shitless when you see Annabelle at the lab rocking her tiny little white chair!"

Tony walked back.

"Ha, please!" He waved his phone. "Who needs a night light when you have a customized high powered Stark phone?"

Tony walked on his merry way to the lab.

"He's still the same Stark." Clint turned to the team.

"One of us should check up on him." Steve said worriedly. "The rest should check the floors and see if there's a break-in."

"Tasha and I are going."

"I'll go check on Tony." Bruce said.

"Wait," Steve stopped him. "Give him five minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"_This is creepy."_ He flashed his light down the stairs.

Tony took tiny steps to get to his lab. He saw the glow of his suit's eyes as he descended the stairs. He walked over to the farther end of his lab and took another staircase down. He swallowed his fear and descended. The power breaker was underneath the staircase. The dark hallway of systems was terrifying when Tony turned his back on it.

He placed the phone on the stairs and pointed the light at the breaker.

"_Huh, weird."_ Tony eyed it. "Why is it drained?"

He started to look at the wires connecting it and saw three of them unplugged.

"Why are these out?"

He knelt down and fixed it back to the right spots and tried to pull down the lever, but nothing worked. He opened another breaker and pulled it.

_Nothing._

"It's an arc reactor," He muttered to himself. "Clean energy, full energy all the way."

Click.

There was a flash.

Tony blinked and turned to his phone.

"What the hell?"

Tony looked around and saw nobody there. When he reached for his phone, he saw an upside down pale white face and large bulged up eyes smile at him. A body draped across the stairs, dead and rotting.

Tony retracted his hands and fell to the floor with a thud. He eyed the phone, but there was nothing behind it, nor was there anyone on the stairs. Tony frantically looked at the dark hall of systems. He felt his hands shake.

"Tony?" Bruce called from upstairs. "Tony?!"

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you okay? Do you need any help?"

"N-no, it's okay." Tony voiced, unable to explain what that was.

"You sound strained."

"Just tripped on something," He stood up and checked the breakers. "What the hell?"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah!"

He pulled the lever down at the right once and the emergency lights came back on. Tony pulled the one to the left and the tiny dots on the system lockers opened. He took his phone and walked over to the systems and eyed it.

Bruce walked halfway down the stairs and looked at him.

"Still need help?"

Tony flashed the light at him.

"I just managed to open the emergency lights here and probably the tower's emergency staircases, but not everywhere. I think it needs time to cool down before the power if fully operational."

Bruce eyed where Tony had fallen and saw no object to trip on.

"What happened?"

"Uh," Tony voiced. "It overheated? I asked Jarvis to turn the AC down. You can tell the others to hold onto their panties while I get this up and running."

"Alright," Bruce nodded. "Yell if you need me."

"Got it."

Bruce's footsteps faded away.

Tony waited for the system to reboot and eyed something shiny in the corner lodged between the system lockers. He reached out a hand to the chain and pulled it. When Tony held it up, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"The pendant?" He breathed. "How the hell did it get here?"

He looked around.

"I must be out of my mind," Tony panted. "Maybe I should learn not to take stuff from other people, mainly 084 objects from shield."

Tony heard something collapse in the other hall behind the system lockers and in fear, Tony ran to the breakers and began to pull it over and over. Tony felt something come at him in the dark. It sent chills down his spine and he was ready to scream for help…

But the lights turned on.

Tony heard Clint's muffled yell from upstairs.

He fell to the floor and held his chest. He felt his heart race as he tried to think of a logical explanation. He heard footsteps from upstairs and expected a jumpscare, but it was only Natasha. She stopped at the end of the staircase and turned to him with a questioning look.

"What are you doing down there?" She asked.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Clint wants to finish the movie."

"Yeah?"

"He'll be crying by the end of it."

"Yeah, hold on a second." Tony stood up and mumbled.

"That thing you're holding," She pointed.

"Oh," Tony hid it in his pocket. "Just something of mine."

"Right." She walked up the stairs. "Hurry, before Clint starts to whine again. That false alarm caused us precious time."

Tony walked back up the stairs and dared not to look back. He walked to his lab and placed the pendant down. He saw the crack and it was more than visible. It looked nearly broken by now. Tony poked it and waited for something to happen.

"_Are you well, Sir?"_

"Jarvis!" Tony grunted. "Don't do that!"

"_I'm sorry, Sir."_

"What happened?"

"_No threats in my firewalls, Sir. Everything is intact except the scans in project file:Dark Mist. It seems to be missing and corrupted."_

"Scan it again. Try to recover the lost files."

"STARK!" Clint's voiced sounded from upstairs. "GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!"

"Alright!" Tony shouted. "I'm going!"

Tony closed up the shop and felt chills. The room felt colder than usual, like a cave. It felt dam and threatening and he wasn't sure why that was happening. Tony cursed his A.I. and decided against changing the temperature.

Tony walked away.

When he left, there was a dark figure on the chair before it vanished in mist. As soon as Tony left the room completely, the chair began to move.

It _squeaked._

And slowly twirled on its spot.

_Home._

It said.

When the team continued their movie, Tony checked his phone. He slowly opened the files to his camera and realized that someone took a picture of him from downstairs and in the dark.

But who?

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Thor took whatever was his and crammed them inside the duffel bag that sat on his bed next to Mjolnir. He still had a few clothes left before he planned to leave. He stopped and began to pace. He unlocked the door and was ready to speak with Jane again, but decided against it. He closed it gently.

He turned around and bumped his head at the door dramatically and clenched his fists. It pained his heart, and having no one to give him advice broke him further.

"A fool," Thor groaned.

_Thud_.

He knocked his head.

"Such a fool!"

Thor didn't notice the rune stone glow green.

"Why are you such a fool?"

_Thud._

"Because sometimes you are," A voice answered him.

Thor turned around in shock and slipped. He knocked the back of his head on the door and groaned as he rubbed the ache. He looked up at the green illusion and frowned. His little brother stood there with an amused expression that made Thor's worries slip away.

Loki had covered his mouth and stifled a laugh.

"Must you insist on such amusement?"

"You did that to yourself," Loki smiled and his tone turned into a scolding. "We had a time set."

"I know."

"You had me waiting for hours."

Thor stood up and walked over to the bed to sit on it. "_I_ had you waiting?" Thor shook his head and snorted. "I recall it was the opposite, Loki. I _needed_ you a few days ago and not once did you answer my calls at our given time set. Now you blame me?"

"I was busy." Loki excused.

"You have no duties."

"I apologize."

"Are you well?" Thor said worriedly. "Are they treating you kindly in my absence?"

"I am confined to the palace." Loki admitted.

"What?" Thor gaped. "What have you done this time?"

"Nothing!" Loki defended and frowned. "Must you insist that it is always my mischief that lands me on these unfortunate comings?"

Thor raised an eyebrow.

"I have not caused mischief."

Thor leaned back.

"Honest."

"Hmm…"

"What does that '_hmm'_ mean?" Loki crossed his arms. "Stop it."

"I am not doing anything." Thor snorted.

"You are."

Thor sat up and crossed his arms.

"Thor…"

Loki was challenged to a stare off and Thor won.

"Fine, I put berries in Tyr's boots." Loki looked away and quickly added. "But that was not the reason I was confined. Tyr pulled me out into the courtyard harshly and…"

"Did he hurt you?" Thor growled.

"N-no…"

"Don't lie to me, Loki."

"A bit."

"Loki," Thor warned.

"Tyr was ordered to return me to the palace walls," Loki bit his lips. "I froze, I was startled… I didn't expect him and I… I could not move. I shut off. He had me pinned and cornered, called me a Jotun freak and told me I did not belong in Asgard. And how I was alive was a mystery to him. But I am fine."

Thor eyed the illusion of his brother.

He panted harshly and shook just as badly. He wanted nothing more than to embrace him and give him comfort. Thor palmed his face and tried to calm down.

"Are you well?"

"I'm fine."

"Try not to anger Tyr." He advised. "I cannot protect you when I am still here in Midgard."

"Okay."

"What was the reason you were confined to the palace in the first place?"

"The All-Father sent men out into the border a few days ago," Loki sighed. "There was a large fire big enough to harbor all of Asgard's attention."

"Which border?"

"The Northern border, just up the high mountains," He shrugged. "The All-Father is still holding a meeting at this very hour. I believe he included Tyr, Lord Freyr, Lord Hafahl, the council members and I believe that…"

"That what?"

Loki hesitated. "Lord Seth was there."

"Seth?" Thor's face darkened.

"Thor," Loki grimaced.

"Do not come near him, Loki. I warn you."

"I won't."

"That man is no good." Thor stood up. "I do not trust him."

"I know," Loki played with his sleeves. "I know you hate him, but..."

"Do not try to reason with me, Loki. He is not loyal nor is he an honorable man. I know his nature. What he had done to you, I will not stand for it. Do you hear me? That man should be offered up to the wolves for his lecherous nature. I do not know why Father even agreed to let that man anywhere near Asgard."

Loki absently nodded.

"Perhaps I should return home." Thor voiced.

"What?" Loki blinked.

"Clearly it is not safe for you to stay there on your own."

"Thor, you and I know how long it took you to get the All-Father to grant you this quest. Savor your freedom, it won't be long until he returns you to Asgard by force and your duties handed out to you. I am fine."

"I cannot savor it when I know you are not safe."

"Your friends are here."

"Aye, but you do not like them."

"That does not mean I cannot be grateful for their company." Loki shrugged.

Thor walked away and picked up his clothes from the drawer and shoved them inside the duffel bag. Loki stared at the bag and back to Thor, who kept walking back and forth to get his belongings. Loki blinked, slightly confused.

"I never asked, but…" He began. "What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"I can see that," Loki said dryly. "Whatever for?"

"Because I plan to leave London and head back to the tower." Thor said. "But now I seem to be making up my mind between them and you."

"Oh."

"What is that tone?" Thor chuckled.

"Did you have an argument with your dear mortal?"

"Loki, please." Thor grimaced and looked away. "No mockery today. I cannot take that from you at this moment."

"I do not mock."

Thor stopped packing and zipped his bag.

"But I speak truth when I say you look miserable."

"I don't."

"You do." Loki insisted. "It does not take a half-wit to see that your eyes betray you." Thor plopped on the bed. "As does your actions."

"It is a minor complication," Thor palmed his face. "Nothing more…"

"Then I wish you—"

Suddenly Jane entered the room and Loki's illusion vanished.

"Oh," Jane stuttered. "I'm sorry."

Thor looked at the empty spot where Loki's illusion had stood. He turned to Jane and stood up. She stood still, trying to melt into the carpet. She held a small notebook, and Thor recognized it as the one he stole back from shield. It was the one they spoke of about magic and science…

"I'm sorry for barging in like that," She said. "That was rude."

"It's alright," Thor forgave.

"That was… Loki… right?"

"Aye."

"Oh…"

"Do you need anything, Jane?"

"I wanted to give this to you." She held it at arm's length. "I thought maybe…"

"Jane."

"Maybe it would be a reminder…"

"I cannot accept." He said as he gently pushed it back to her. "It is yours, keep it. It will help you more than it will help me. Believe me."

"I'm… going to miss you, Thor."

"And I, you."

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"—good… luck?"

Loki blinked when Thor vanished from his sight. The rune stone was sensitive and unstable. It had a history for being their only communication as children, hence the lack of strength of the rune. A mere startle or interruption from anyone would ruin their concentration to activate it.

Loki scowled and shook his head as he stared at the empty spot where Thor vanished.

"What impeccable timing that damn mortal has," Loki huffed.

That night, Loki tried to contact Thor again but it was useless.

Loki figured Thor had traveled using Mjolnir, but it seemed as if that was not the case. Thor had told him once about an _airplane_ and it would take several hours from London to New York. Loki just wished Thor hadn't done so. He knew Thor had money funded since he was an Avenger, but Loki wished to speak with him more.

"_Alone again,"_ Loki told himself.

He sat at the long empty table in the dining hall and stared at the empty chairs and the small amount of food on the table.

"_I miss you, Mother."_ Loki eyed the chair next to him. _"If only Thor was here."_

He eyed Odin's chair.

"_Not even the All-Father is brave enough to dine with his adopted son."_

It hurt.

There was no Odin, no Thor, and no Frigga around to spend time with. There were no warriors four either. Loki sat there, playing with his food and stabbing it with his fork. He felt so sad and tired. It was miserable.

When he finished eating, he stayed in the dining hall.

And simple waited.

His heart grieved and it needed time.

He asked the servants and guards to leave him be as he stayed there wrapped in sadness. He collapsed his body on the hard wood and tucked his arms underneath his chin. He relaxed a bit and simply waited. He had neither mischief nor any plots for the night. He merely did not want to spend time in his room alone.

He waited an hour after dinner, thinking that Thor was probably at the tower by that time if he took his _airplane _ride. But as the next hour passed, Loki found it hard to battle sleep.

Until…

"Why is the Prince up at this hour?" A voice asked. "It is a little late."

Loki blinked.

He groggily pushed himself from his position and turned.

"M-my Lord," Loki jerked up.

"Loki," Seth smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**TBC…**

**Please Review and tell me what you think! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Two-faced

**oOo**

**Chapter 4 – Two-faced**

"I thought you were over the playboy status," Clint said over the newspaper as Tony entered the living room. "Oh and Thor's back."

"What?" Tony stopped.

"I said Thor's back."

"No, the other one."

"Clint says he saw you with a woman last night," Natasha flipped over the channel. "_And_ Thor's back."

"I know that Thor's back," Tony crossed his arms. "I welcomed him last night. What the hell is this about a woman?"

"Guys," Steve scolded. "Tony probably has an explanation."

"What woman?"

"Don't deny it," Clint scoffed. "She was all over your arms."

"What?" Tony felt a chill. "Don't play games with me, it's not funny."

"Denial!"

"What woman?"

"Please," The archer laughed. "I went to get some snacks in the kitchen and saw you sitting there drinking coffee and that woman was all over you. Probably massaging you or something, hell do I care?"

"You're creeping me out."

"What's wrong?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"There's no woman."

"Clint says there was," Bruce walked in. "He kept babbling about it this morning."

"It's weird," Clint shrugged. "They weren't sucking faces while I was there so that's a good thing. It looked so domestic, more domestic than the magazines about Stark!"

"Guys!" Tony raised his hands. "There _was_ no woman!"

"We get it, Tony," Steve said. "It's okay."

"No you don't."

"I think we do," Natasha sighed. "We won't tell on you."

"Yeah," Clint nodded. "You're a big boy now."

"Jarvis," Tony raised his voice. "Was there a woman last night with me?"

"_I cannot confirm, Sir."_

Tony crossed his arms and gave them all a look. Clint smirked and pulled his phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Natasha, who then flipped through the contents and showed Tony the picture. Tony snatched the phone and eyed it.

"You took a picture of it?"

"Hell yeah," Clint smirked. "It might be good blackmail material."

"Spy, remember?" Natasha said.

"I don't remember having someone over," Tony eyed the pretty black haired lady. "Jarvis can't confirm if anyone walked in. I was fixing bugs in his system last night. That's why Thor gave me a scare when he went into the living room with his big bag."

"You don't remember?" Bruce asked.

"I'm fine," He said as he gave Natasha back the phone. "Really, but I don't remember this. I remember having coffee, but not inviting anyone."

"That's not like you," Steve voiced.

"Hell it isn't me to forget," Tony pointed. "And don't you dare say I'm getting old."

"You probably are," Clint smirked.

"Whatever."

"You can tell us anything, Stark," Natasha said. "We're friends."

"Yeah, like a lion and a deer." He huffed and walked away, leaving the group in silence. "I'm getting to the bottom of this. There wasn't any woman, and there wasn't any massaging going on. I had coffee, that's it."

Tony picked up some breakfast and headed to his man cave.

"I'll be in the lab if you need me!"

And he was gone.

"Can't fool us," Clint muttered.

"What if he's telling the truth?" Bruce wondered.

"Maybe it has something to do with that pendant," Steve voiced. "Have you found information on it?"

"We're getting there," Natasha said. "It's a bit hard with Shield gone."

"Keep looking." He ordered. "And Banner,"

"Yes?"

"Keep watching over Tony."

"Sure."

"What about Thor?" Clint asked. "Guy hasn't been social since he got here. I would think there was a problem."

"We should ask him to eat with us," Bruce said. "There's plenty of food here."

"That's a good idea."

"Jarvis," Natasha called. "Call Thor down here."

"_Of course," _The A.I. chimed in seconds later. _"Mr. Odinson said that he had already made his meal, and wishes to eat alone for now, but he expresses his thanks."_

"Thor cooks?" Clint gaped.

"I wonder what has him bothered," Bruce sighed.

"Must be Jane Foster," Natasha declared.

"Thor probably has a lot on his mind," Steve said. "We shouldn't bother him."

"Seriously?" Clint laughed. "Thor cooks?"

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Thor sat at the empty kitchen counter and had his meal in silence. As much as he wanted to greet his friends a good morning, Thor was not happy. Something felt dark and ominous at the tower and he could not put a finger on it. He ruled it out as his erratic emotions, but even he was not stupid.

Something _familiarly_ dark was there.

But what?

"_Mr. Odinson,"_ Jarvis called.

"Aye?"

"_The others are asking if you wish to have a meal with them."_

"I must apologize," Thor chuckled sadly. "I have already made my meal and wish for some time alone, if that is alright with them."

"_Of course, Sir."_

Thor knew how to cook, he was simply too embarrassed before to make it know. Of course there were only a small variety of what he could cook and Thor _knew_ how to read instructions.

He wasn't stupid.

Thor ate in silence once more, and could not help but linger in his past memories. It was too great a burden on his chest to forget. Loki had always been on his mind, and recently, even more so. Now that he doesn't have Jane to worry about, Loki was the only thought that bothered him.

"My poor brother," He mumbled as he toyed with his food.

Thor remembered the events clearly.

It had been two and a half years since Loki attacked New York and left Earth wondering about aliens and gods. Months later during Christmas, Stark fought Aldrich Killian then months later the convergence in London, and a few months later, Steve was declared enemy of the state and Hydra took over.

"_My friends, I must confess…"_

Thor's words were clear to him till this day.

"_What you are about to hear will change your perspective on everything that has happened and I pray you listen and set aside your anger."_

When Loki had been placed in prison, he had spent months pretending as if he were proud of the illusion he kept himself in. Thor had been oblivious to the truth and that was his only regret. He thought he had known Loki, but apparently, he knew little. He was so quick to give up on his brother, that he felt ashamed for the torture he put him through. Only Frigga had enough will to _love_ a monster. And Thor believed Loki was never that word, if anything, Thor and his Father were the monsters.

He could only guess the struggle Loki had gone through when he fell from the Bifrost and been tortured into submission by the Chitauri. They tortured with every method possible then raped his poor brother. And Loki's only chance was to agree, and even then, Loki's mind had already been far too broken. Thor had told the avengers the tale with the perspective of a story only _he_ _assumed_ yet could not truly explain.

"Such a fool," Thor repeated to himself.

He was a terrible brother.

Thor had left Loki alone in his cell and did not bother to visit him, not even when Malekith attacked, even more so when Frigga died. Thor had nearly lost two people he loved the most, and although he wasn't glad, he was thankful he only mourned one, but what was the use?

Loki had gone crazy.

Thor had thought to bring Loki with him to fight Malekith, but his decisions led to something different. Bitter thoughts sparked and enflamed his rage and clouded his judgment. He left his brother alone and sought help from Odin, the All-Father. Odin fought him, but eventually, his weary self could not compete and granted Thor permission to use the Bifrost as quickly as he could to avert catastrophe. Thor brought his warrior friends with him, and a small army. Thor defeated Malekith, but the casualties of their people and some in London were great. The convergence had been awful that day and they mourned many. Odin grew weary not long after, and Loki had grown restless in his cell. He was mad and confused, trapped within thin gold barriers.

"Such a fool," Thor sighed as he lost his appetite.

All of Loki's belongings had been transferred out of his cell, and Loki was left with nothing, nary a reminder of his mother, or his family. Loki was left in solitude of white walls and gold barriers with an air of loss and how unwanted he was. Then Thor's father simply had to pry into Loki's mind to seek the truth. A few days after Heimdall alerted the All-Father of Loki's nightmares and insanity inside the cell, with Dark magic, the All-Father went into Loki's mind and unraveled the truth, the _painful_ truth. Odin went as far as he could that he saw the torture, the rape, the agreement with the Mad Titan, and the preparation for Loki to siege Earth, and it had not been pleasant.

The Dark magic was terrible; it tore open memories and turned them into wounds and by the end of it, Loki was left broken and used.

Thor did not speak of the details of Loki's time with the Chitauri to the Avengers, because it too personal. He _had_ made it clear that Loki was tortured, but the details remained his to keep. In the end, Loki was put to trial and ended up innocent. He had paid for his crimes and the accusations were cleared.

However, Loki's title of the adopted _Jotun_ prince remained.

And Thor was not happy when word had spread throughout the nine realms. Thor only blamed his Father when he had openly pointed it out to all of Asgard, and Thor was also not happy when Odin decreed Loki's bounds to remain. Thor had all but fought for Loki's complete freedom, but with his brother's unstable mind and nature, the All-Father would not allow it, no matter how much he cared. So the _bounds_ on Loki's wrist remained. The only crime left of Loki was his betrayal and agreement to the Jotnar race, but that was fixed through means of helping Asgard with his duties.

Trauma had brought Loki to the deep end, and the only action Thor could do was wait until time healed it.

"_I will kill them,"_ Thor thought of Thanos.

That was a vow.

Suddenly, Thor felt a rush of wind run past him. The memories faded quickly. Startled, he accidentally bumped the glass and it rolled off the table and shattered.

"By the nine," He muttered.

Thor looked around and felt the _familiar_ dark presence.

"What was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Last night had been strange.

Very odd indeed.

But Loki felt like he had no regrets whatsoever.

"You look lovely as ever, Loki." Seth's voice was soft like velvet. "It brings me surprise that you are still awake at this hour. I assumed you had locked yourself in your room, reading a book, or perhaps even stayed in the library."

"I cannot sleep, my Lord." Loki said smoothly.

"Ah," He nodded.

"Is there something you wish to say?"

"I do."

"Is that so?"

"Would you care to walk with me?" He asked. "Just one more time?"

Had Loki hesitated, the man would have found other ways to convince him, so Loki took the easier way and agreed. He smiled at Seth and nodded. The man was eager to speak with him, and Loki feared for his safety. Seth was not a good man, he was a great ruler, but when it came to lovers, he was possessive.

Too possessive…

"Of course."

Seth smiled at this and extended an arm, and Loki hesitantly took it as they walked out of the hall. Loki found it odd there were no guards behind the large door. But when Loki looked up, at least Huginn and Muninn were following him.

"I have missed your company." Seth said.

"I am sorry I cannot give it to you fully," Loki excused.

"No-no," He chuckled. "It is not your fault, child."

Loki remembered the nickname, _child_, how Seth loved to call him that. Telling him how inexperienced he was and somewhat innocent when it came to affection.

"I've missed you, Loki, because it is rather lonely debating with ill-spoken people back at home. Your sharp tongue is _rare_, and I find myself longing for its company once more."

Hidden meanings.

Loki knew how Seth worked.

"I heard what happened to you." Seth pulled Loki close.

"You need not remind me, my Lord."

"I know, but I am sorry."

"Y-you are?"

"Yes," Seth stopped them by a row of pillars and thick curtains and took Loki's hand without permission. "I was worried about you. Hearing your demise had put me on edge. I had people search for you, but they all failed. So I went myself."

Loki remembered what Thor told him.

_Stay away from him!_

But Loki couldn't bring himself to run, nor walk far from the man. There was something that pulled him towards him. Whether it was pure affection or familiarity, Loki wouldn't know. The man's words were sincere, and if Loki still knew Seth, the man spoke truth.

"Perhaps you could visit me one day?" Seth questioned.

"I do not think I am allowed."

"Nonsense," He leaned forward. "Perhaps I can convince the King to carry your sentence on Kemet instead?"

"That's a kind offer, my Lord," Loki pulled away. "But I rather like it here on Asgard."

"How rude of me," Seth smiled. "I came too fast. I apologize."

"It is well."

"I forgot you do not take kindly to heat."

"Aye," Loki frowned.

"It does not change my view of you," Seth pulled Loki closer. "The knowledge of you being Jotnar changes nothing."

"Is that so?"

"I simply wish to gain back your confidence, Loki." Seth leaned closer, and Loki felt his warm breath touch his cold skin. "I am sincere when I say I still care for you and I do not like seeing you bound like this."

Loki thought of the bracelets.

"What would you suggest?" Loki wondered.

"Nothing," Seth said. "I merely wish a chance with you again, but I doubt that is possible because of my previous actions. To which I am obviously sorry for. I had not meant to hurt you so much."

Seth had hurt him.

It was enough to nearly cause war between the two kingdoms.

"What do you say?"

"I am not ready, my Lord." Loki admitted. "It is not you, but…"

"I understand." Seth pulled Loki into a long embrace. "I need not rush you. I simply want to make amends."

Loki froze again, he had not meant to, but the embrace was far from friendly. It was _intimate_ and it put Loki on edge. He had not realized he stopped breathing, and the hands that rested on Seth's bare arms shook. However, Seth pulled away and did not seem to realize Loki's momentary distress.

"Now, this is as far as I go." He smiled.

"Oh?" Loki blinked.

"Fret not. I will still be here for a few more meetings."

"That is not what I worry of."

"Still," Seth kissed Loki's cheek. "I best be off. I had eluded the All-Father's guards for a moment with you and I do not wish to overstay my welcome. I say again, I am sorry for everything."

Before Seth left, Loki expressed his thoughts without meaning to.

"I…" Loki swallowed. "I forgive you."

"I shall see you soon."

Seth smiled and left, and Loki was alone in the hallway, pondering what had happened. It was very quick and elusive, something was strange, but it all seemed familiar. It felt like their usual _game _of cat and mouse. And Loki would forever remain the mouse.

So Loki decided to leave and called it a night.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Loki fought the burning on his cheeks as he sat alone in the feasting hall.

By the nine, he couldn't stop thinking about Lord Seth. Seth had been so nice to him last night and even escorted him as far as he could in the palace. Huginn and Muninn were there to watch in case the Egyptian god made trouble, but it was nothing but sweet words. And even if Loki feared what Thor would say if he ever found out, it did not sway him.

Seth was a few centuries older than Thor, which obviously made Loki a child compared to him, that's why Thor hated the man. Their relationship with each other was simply pure chaos.

Loki wondered if Seth would try the same stunt again.

"I thought I might find you here."

Startled, Loki nearly choked on the food he ate.

He coughed and drank a cup full of mead and drowned the remainder of it. He looked to his side to see Odin by his side, waiting to be welcomed.

"All-Father!" Loki stood up.

He bumped into the empty cup and struggled to upright it. Loki's face flushed in embarrassment as Odin stared at him cautiously. Loki lowered his gaze and felt shame.

"Please," Odin sat by the table. "I've had enough of formalities."

Loki sat down.

It was very awkward.

"I had not sat here in a while," Odin silently said. "I never knew it was so quiet."

Of course it was quiet.

It was empty.

"I apologize for startling you." He opened. "That wasn't my intention."

"I was careless," Loki said swiftly. "I should pay attention more."

Odin nodded in agreement.

More silence.

This time, Loki wanted to run away. There was no kindness between them. Loki still remembered the pain Odin put him through when he dug his old wrinkly fingers into Loki's mind. He stole secrets meant to stay in dark corners and it left Loki barren and almost naked in the All-Father's eyes. Loki hated him, he still did, but it had mellowed overtime. But it did not mean Loki was willing to share meals with him.

"Loki."

"Please, All-Father," Loki said dryly. "Spare me more misery."

"There was a time you called me Father."

"That was before you lied to me."

"I did not come here to burden you further than what you already feel," Odin spoke softly. "Nor to put my selfish thoughts in your head. Ever since your mother passed—"

"Please don't," Loki turned to him. "Spare me your words."

"Loki."

"No," He stared, eyes wet with tears. "I do not want to speak of this."

"You and I need to face this sooner or later," Odin sighed. "Wouldn't now be the best time to do so?"

"Why talk?" Loki questioned and bit back. "What reminder do you need me to feel guilty of? She's dead, she's gone and she will never return. I took her from you. I killed her unintentionally. I made you lose your wife and Thor his mother. And I am sorry."

Odin watched sadly as Loki choked on his words.

"Is that what you wish to hear?" Loki asked. "That I beg for your forgiveness?"

"No."

"Then can we not leave that topic be?" He quivered.

"Very well," Odin frowned. "Another time."

There was another heavy silence and Loki's mind was far from Seth this time. Now it only focused on misery and thoughts about death. Odin gave Loki time to calm down, to fix himself and his thoughts. It took a minute or two before Loki whispered.

"W-why are you here?"

"Do you not want my presence?" Odin wondered.

"No it's just…"

"Yes?"

"You never dine with me," Loki noted. "Nor have you dined with Thor. Ever since…"

"I do not think I can," Odin admitted. "As you've said, we should not speak of this because it is a reminder, but you know very little of me, Loki. You dismiss what love I have shared with you and Thor."

"Love?" Loki bitterly chuckled. "I see no love."

"I _do_ come here to dine," Odin voiced.

"What?"

"I only do so when it is empty and I am alone." Odin looked older for some reason. "One cannot forget so easily when a lover is lost, especially when that beauty is your mother."

Loki stayed silent.

"You must think me a monster who put you in a cage, but I do not blame you. I see where you are at and I only hope things will mend between us. Back then, we had Frigga tying us all together. Your mother, beautiful and powerful, was our connection. She would coax me to spend time with you and Thor and I would not have regrets."

Loki fidgeted in his seat.

"I care," Odin said slowly. "You may not see it, but I care. I may not do so with my words, but I hope it somewhat shows in my actions. That is… if you and Thor care to look my way."

_Lies._

"Is that all you came here for?" Loki whispered.

"No."

Loki looked up with questioning eyes.

"I came here to ask if you had any trouble with Seth." Odin asked. "Freyr came to me in concern this morning and told me what had transpired last night. He saw that man getting close to you, and he would have stopped it had Seth continued."

Loki blinked.

So that's why Seth left so early in their conversation.

Because Lord Freyr had seen them together.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Loki?" His father asked.

"Why does this concern you?"

Loki had not meant to sound bitter.

"We have mended ties with Deshret centuries ago after our misunderstood actions against each other and I do not wish to lose more allies. But like I said, I care for you and only ask if he offered you something?"

"Nothing," Loki lied.

"Loki."

"It's not your business who I speak with." Loki stood up. "You are not my father!"

Odin watched as Loki left.

It was very obvious that the boy was still not in control of his thoughts and he was easily persuaded by affection. It was a clear sign Loki was still struggling with his trauma. Odin shook his head and decided he was at fault. Had he not pressed the issue and calmly pointed it out, Loki would have opened up to him. That was Odin's flaw.

Huginn and Muninn flew down and landed on the table.

"Huginn," Odin ordered. "Watch over Lord Seth."

The raven bowed and flew away.

"As for you," Odin referred to Muninn. "Will you watch over Loki while I figure out what other actions to take on our debate on the Northern Border? Oh, and try to calm him won't you?"

Muninn bowed to the All-Father and flew towards the door.

Silence remained in the feasting hall.

It was too quiet.

Like a calm before the storm.

"_It is only a matter of time before I push them both away,"_ Odin lowered his gaze._ "I am sorry for failing as a Father."_

Odin sat there and eyed the empty table.

"_Frigga,"_ He eyed the chair. _"I am sorry."_

Then he eyed everything else.

"_This was once a place for a family,"_ He thought. _"Now it is no longer even that."_

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"We found something," Clint raised a file.

"Is that?" Bruce pointed.

"It's buried in the archives but we fished it out," Natasha plopped down the couch. "The data is all there."

"Do we tell Thor?"

"I don't think we need to involve him in this," Steve made the call. "I really don't think Thor wants to be bothered."

"Too bad for him," Clint sat next to Natasha. "What's up with him anyways?"

"It must be problems with Asgard."

"Or Foster," Natasha said.

"Why are you bringing that up?" Clint wondered.

"It could be Loki."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment.

"Whatever," Clint huffed. "We got the file. Stark is downstairs and tinkering like a fairy. Can we get to the details?"

Bruce took the file and skimmed it.

"So what is it?" Steve asked.

"It's an ancient pendant that survived many centuries ago," Natasha supplied the information. "It acted up about two years ago at a museum here in New York."

"Scared the night watcher too," Clint smirked.

"As I was saying, it started to glow." She said. "It didn't activate until a few months back right when Thor was on Earth. It stopped again then reactivated right after Malekith. But the even with Shield's knowledge, they had to debunk the glowing and thought it was a coincidence. Scientists got the same readings as Stark did."

"So there's nothing new about it?" Steve asked.

"I don't know about that," Bruce said as he read the file.

"Do not know about what?"

The Avengers were startled when Thor came from the door. They all relaxed as he walked forward and offered them a smile. They kindly returned it, but it was obvious the tension was there.

"I'm glad you are well, my friends."

"You too, Thor." Steve nodded. "You okay?"

"Aye," He answered. "I apologize I could not join you."

"It's cool," Clint smiled. "Didn't know you could cook."

"I did not want to alarm anyone." Thor sat down next to them and asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Natasha glared at Steve. "Tell him."

"What?" Steve blinked.

"Say it."

"What is wrong?" Thor wondered.

"Tony stole something from Shield," Bruce voiced. "And we're all worried about him, even Jarvis."

"Is there something I could do to help?"

"It's something about an ancient pendant," Clint sighed. "We're trying to figure out what's the big deal."

"Do you have it with you?"

"Here's a picture," Bruce handed it to him.

Thor took a closer look at it and immediately remembered his past with Loki and the Northern Border. Thor began to piece things together. The pendant was part of the old sorcerer's crypt. Loki had taken it from there.

_Haven't you ever heard of the legend here?_

"My friends," Thor said. "Why do you have this with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Loki sat on one of the benches in Frigga's garden. He embraced his knees and cried silently, wishing that he still had his mother next to him. He also wished that Thor was there to comfort him, he was far from okay. He was messed up in more ways than one.

"_I miss you," _He cried._ "I miss you, Mother."_

She wasn't coming back.

"_I'm sorry."_

Ever.

"_It's my fault."_

And Loki could only blame himself, even if Thor told him it wasn't his fault. Loki had every right to believe it was he who caused such chaos. Had he not done so, not many would have died.

"_Forgive me."_ He sobbed.

Muninn flew down next to him and stayed by his side.

"At least you're here," Loki said weakly.

It had been hours since he left the feasting hall and avoided anyone around him. He petted Muninn occasionally but eventually cried himself to sleep. He was still in the same position and Muninn made sure to guard him in case anyone found him. The raven wasn't about to let the Prince come into harm.

"Poor child," Seth clicked his tongue. "Fallen asleep in tears."

Muninn was startled and cried out.

"Easy raven."

Muninn squawked threateningly.

"I would do no harm to the prince," The Egyptian god sighed. "I am not that cruel to the person I care for. Besides, the meeting had been finished. I came for a stroll in the Queen's garden. I was not up to anything."

Muninn stared at him and looked as if he said _'Do something and I'll tear your eyes out.'_ Seth had to chuckle at the odd gesture aimed at him. He walked forward to pick him up, but the King of Alfheim came up behind him and gave him a startle.

"What are you doing?" Freyr questioned.

"Visiting the royal garden," Seth said. "I have need for fresh air after that long debate and I came to find the Prince asleep where he should not be."

Muninn squawked and Freyr noticed Loki.

"Oh the poor boy," Freyr shook his head. "I will take it from here."

"I believe that is for the best."

Freyr was closer to Odin's family, and he was Loki's uncle after all. Freyr gently and picked Loki up, and Loki snuggled closer to him, accepting the warmth of strong hands. The elf king was glad that Loki did not wake. It was very clear that Loki had been crying and if Freyr knew better, it was Frigga's garden. It was sad that Loki's heart was torn to pieces.

"Will you direct me to his room?" Freyr asked Muninn nicely.

Muninn nodded and flew.

"Thank you," Freyr said and turned to Seth. "To you as well, Lord Seth, for your concern for my nephew."

"Not at all," Seth said.

Freyr walked away and Seth was left in the garden staring at them. High up on the balcony, Odin watched Freyr saunter away with Loki before Seth could. Odin felt Huginn fly up to his arm and Odin smiled a little. It was a good decision that he set both his ravens out to watch over the two. And Freyr was a very loyal man, and he loved Loki in his own way.

"We came just in time," Odin said. "There's only one way to keep Loki safe."

Huginn tilted his head.

"Loki cannot stay here any longer."

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"Have you made new folders for the same file?" Tony asked. "Was it destroyed too? Or you just can't get it up and running?"

"_Only the same data, Sir."_

"Damn," he cursed.

Tony spun around his chair and quickly got up and picked up his phone. He sat back down and sent two images to the screen. The first one was his image down at the server room where someone or something flashed a cam at him and the next was Clint's picture of this woman embracing him.

"Can you scan the picture for anything wrong?"

The scan went perfectly.

"Reflection," Tony pointed. "Enhance that."

There was a reflection on the old picture, something red and black in the corner. It looked like a shadow in the darkness, or something.

"Is that an eye?"

Suddenly something sparked and there was fire on the table.

"Dum-E!" Tony yelled. "Butterfin— oh what the hell—"

Tony ran to get the fire extinguisher before his robot could and the fire was eliminated in seconds. Tony dropped the container and ran to his charging drone that he named "Ultron." Tony eyed the damage on the design and rolled his eyes. He turned around and saw his robots standing there.

"Oh what?" Tony made a face. "Now you come to me?"

Dum-E looked apologetic.

"Whatever." He huffed. "Jarvis?"

"_Sir?"_

"Can you scan the pendant again for magical factors that would either be similar to the ones radiated off the scepter or the Tesseract? We might need to tell the team about this soon."

Then something crashed.

"Dum-E!" Tony huffed. "Be a good boy and stay in the corner." The robot shook his arm and wheeled to the side. "Give me some music, Jarv," He relaxed. "It's probably insomnia, but we got to make sure the mist is not connected to any of this. Maybe it's a toxin or drug or whatever. We need to keep scanning."

"_I am scanning it again."_

"Pop the readings on me," Tony said. "I really think the team would want to see it."

The pendant sat there on the table. The black mist inside continued to circle around, and if one looked close enough, there was a small crack at the bottom the crystal and the black mist tempted to push through it again.

"Why is it so cold?" He shivered.

Tony turned his chair and behind him was a man bloodied up and twisted in different positions, twitching.

It slowly walked towards him and Tony felt colder as the head of the man twitched behind him.

Tony felt a gently caress.

He jumped and turned around, hands gripping the table in fear.

But no one was there but him.

"Tell the team I want a meeting," Tony told Jarvis. "Now."

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**TBC…**

**Please review and tell me what you think. :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Detrimental

**oOo**

**Chapter 5 – Detrimental**

"Thor already told us what it was," Steve voiced. "It's not going to help if we keep fighting over what we already know."

"You're just saying that because you haven't experienced the hauntings," Tony scoffed.

"I felt it," Clint said dryly.

"Why is it just the two of us anyways, Clint?"

"Maybe we're the weak ones."

"So they're eliminating us first?"

"Yeah."

"No one is weak, alright?" Natasha glared. "And the tower isn't haunted."

"You said you felt like you were being watched!" Her partner pointed. "You said so!"

"By Jarvis," Natasha hissed.

"Guys," Steve raised both hands. "There's no ghost!"

"Thor just said so!"

"Tony."

"What?"

"Stop it, there's no ghost."

"Ugh, come on! Hey!" Tony insisted and turned. "Thor, try to work with us here."

"I do not know about a ghost," Thor smiled. "But I do remember that pendant. How we acquired it and how Loki had stopped wearing it completely. But how it got into your hands escapes me."

"Tony stole it," Clint smiled.

"Hey," Tony averted the attention. "Maybe Loki threw it down to earth?"

"Why would he do that?" Thor asked.

"To cause mischief."

"Tony's dead," Clint whispered.

"Shut it," Natasha elbowed him.

"I don't think Tony meant that," Bruce before Thor could hurt Tony. "At all."

"He didn't mean it," Steve nodded.

"Of course I did."

"Do not dare involve my brother in this, Stark," Thor grimaced as Tony stood his ground. "Loki had been a victim by that pendant long before any of you. To what means, I know not. I've spoken to you of the legend and that is all I know. Be it truth or rumor. _That_ is all I know."

"Well we're not exactly going to be friends though." Tony voiced. "I still haven't forgiven him for killing Coulson."

Everyone went silent.

"And he threw me out of a goddamn window."

Thor couldn't blame Tony for what he felt. Loki _had_ caused destruction, but even if the mortals understood the heavy weight Loki endured in his time with the Chitauri, it still hadn't absolved him from personal matters concerning the Avengers, Clint and Tony personally. Natasha figured business was business. Steve doesn't trust Loki but felt he was punished enough and Bruce was indifferent.

"Let's try not to fight," Steve said being the mediator. "And let's not drag Loki into this."

"Aye."

"Whatever."

"Sure."

"Agreed."

"I still feel cold."

"You're exaggerating, Tony." Steve voiced.

"I'm not."

"He totally is," Clint smirked.

"Am not."

"It must be the anxiety you're feeling," Bruce hypothesized. "Or the guilt of stealing."

"Stealing doesn't make me feel guilty." Tony scoffed. "I can pay for it."

"Alright, that's enough." Steve scolded.

"Guys!"

"What is it now, Tony?"

"Guys…" He whispered. "I think…"

Everyone went silent as Tony stared at them in all seriousness.

"I see dead people."

The group groaned.

"What!? Can't you people take a joke?"

Thor looked confused.

"We've discussed this," Natasha glared. "We know we can't just throw it out, we can't return it to Fury either. We have that thing locked up in Stark's vault. We just need to find someone capable of working on this."

"I could ask my Father," Thor said. "But he is rather busy."

"How busy?" Steve asked.

"I've spoken with my brother," Everyone stared at him. "I was told of a problem concerning the Northern Border and a fire. With how many lords and Kings my Father has in his war room, it is a very serious matter. I doubt a pendant terrorizing you will be of much concern to him."

"Well that's just peachy," Tony frowned.

"No Fury either," Clint crossed his arms.

"So we're on our own," Bruce said.

"I'm not sure if this information helps," Thor voiced. "But it must be the presence of the pendant itself inside your home that leaves such dark images or a feeling of emotional attachment. After all, the sorcerer who had that was vengeful."

"Great," Tony sneered. "If it's a beacon for aliens, it's on you, Thor."

"I assure you it's not."

"It'd be frightening if it genetically mutates into a virus," Clint said dryly. "You probably infected us all and turned us into walking T-virus carriers."

"We'll figure this out," Steve said.

"I hope so," Tony huffed.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"What are you doing?"

The warriors pointed their weapons in different directions.

"Hold the spear _this_ way," Tyr shouted. "Hone your instincts to how you hold your blade! It is your weapon therefore a part of your body! Treat it as such. Now find a sparring partner and try not to kill them."

The warriors followed Tyr's instructions.

"When you find yourself cornered, find a way to render your opponent weaponless!"

While Tyr ordered men around…

Loki sat on the stone bleachers and read a book.

He had decided to avoid Odin that morning, afraid to show vulnerability in his weakened state. The bounds on his wrist only made him more susceptible to being bullied and Loki hated being weak. Embarrassment still filled Loki's chest and the burning of his cheeks still remained as he remembered Muninn telling him of Seth's kind gesture to bring him to his room. Although Seth had wronged him, it seemed strange for Loki to still hold some past feelings.

Was it wrong how desperate he was to be wanted?

"I thought I might find you here."

Loki flinched and lowered the book to his lap and innocently turned to the voice.

"Lord Freyr."

"May I sit with you?"

Loki hesitantly nodded and dropped the book to his side as he watched Freyr sit next to him. It felt odd to be around the man even though he spent centuries with him. But Lord Freyr was a kind man and a good friend of his Mother. Loki was just glad the Elf kept his distance as Loki stared on. The Elf King wore his usual attire, a light battle armor and robe, a long silver blade hung off his belt, his light blonde hair was long and free, and his autumn like crown stood out. The man looked ready for battle and Loki was dying to know why the sudden interest in him.

"Is there something you need?" Loki weakly said.

"I was worried," Freyr answered.

"You do not need to be."

"Loki, I have every _right _to be."

"Did the All-Father put you up to this? Because if he did. I do not wish to speak to him. He could use Huginn or Muninn to communicate if he wants to."

"It's partly why I'm here."

"Then I do not want to hear it." He said stubbornly.

"Loki, please listen to me at least," Freyr begged. "I'd rather not get into yours and Odin's personal matters, but I speak for myself."

Loki blankly stared.

"_And_ a proposition from Odin."

Loki huffed in annoyance and looked away.

"What do you need to lecture me of?"

"It's not that I would," Freyr chuckled. "It's that I merely want to warn you."

"Why?"

"There is panic behind these walls and many others," He explained. "Once concerns the Northern wall, two concerns a certain someone and three, it concerns you. Choose one, but either way I will speak of them all."

"The first?" Loki prompted.

"You've heard of the legend, yes?" Freyr asked and Loki nodded. "Do you know its full story?"

"Only what I've heard."

"Then you haven't heard the true story behind it."

"Did the All-Father want you to say this?" Loki asked.

"I speak for myself," Freyr answered and Loki let him continue. "It had been many millennia ago, around King Bor's time when he was still a Prince. No one knows the sorcerers name, only that he is called _the Sorcerer of the North._"

"Odd name."

"He wasn't as selfish as the stories make him out to be. He hid his talents, helped his people, but they saw darkness in his Seidr. He grew strong, and opposed to the rule of Asgard. I believe the sorcerer felt a need for a democracy."

Oh wonderful, more politics.

"Eventually, his thoughts were declined. He grew strong, stayed in his cave. Lived there, prospered there, but his Seidr grew darker, his motives harsher. It was said this sorcerer had contracted something from the deepest pits of Hel itself. Offerings were given to him by fearful people from the Northern village and sacrifices were made."

"So that part of the rumor was true?" Loki curiously asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Freyr nodded.

"Strange."

"Hmm…"

"What happened next?"

"The people eventually stood up to him before Asgard could, and he was brutally killed, locked up in his own home. They offered everything they could in fear that if his soul were to ever walk their lands again, he'd be at peace. He cannot enter Valhalla, nor Hel for his deal perhaps, and he cannot walk with the living either."

"It's a foolish tale," Loki said. "It's impossible not to stay in either three."

"True," Freyr chuckled. "But theories say he did not die, only preserved himself."

"You lie."

"I do not."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I acquired information that you had something to do with it," Freyr said.

"I'm innocent," Loki blinked. "I haven't caused mischief."

"I'm not saying you had," Freyr calmed Loki in his distress. "Believe me, I trust you. I am saying Odin had told us of your adventures with Thor in the high mountains."

"Oh."

"I was told you took a pendant from the crypt."

"I did," Loki carefully said.

"Where'd you take it from?"

"_Him_, the body, it was around its neck." He muttered. "But I don't know what happened to that pendant after I took it. Now that I remember, I… I don't recall ever wanting it back or asking for it. Nor even look for it."

"I was told Odin sent it to Midgard."

"Why are you telling me this?" Loki grimaced.

"Everyone died in the Northern village, Loki." Freyr admitted. "I am telling you this because I worry for you, for if it might _involve_ you. The crypt that hid in the high mountains was destroyed and the fire spread through the village. Our questions are, who had done it or even if there was _someone_ who had done it. Whether it was a petty thief caught in a trap, or a timed Seidr to destroy the place was triggered."

"You have no idea?"

"None."

"What's the second?"

"Ah, it concerns that man from Kemet." Freyr grimaced.

"Lord Seth?"

"Yes him. What's your relationship with him now? I'd love to know."

"Not you too," Loki flushed. "There's nothing going on between us."

"Your actions says otherwise."

"Nothing is happening," He huffed. "The past is past, I'd rather not return to it. He's still the same person. I just... cannot refuse him. That's all. He talks to quickly and I, in my state I can't... I cannot keep up like I used to. I'm not as... not as sharp as I used to."

"I see."

"W-why do you ask?"

"I don't trust him," Freyr admitted. "It has something to do with politics, I think he wishes more power, and perhaps through means of you, which brings us to the third."

"What do you mean?"

"Odin wants you to leave Asgard."

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"_Sir, there seems to be a reading of magical properties happening in Mr. Odinson's room."_

"Did it come from my bag?" Thor looked up.

The group looked at Thor.

"_It did, Sir."_

"Is it still happening?"

The group looked anxious now.

"_It stopped."_

"Then leave it," Thor said. "It won't activate again till later."

"What was it?" Steve asked.

"A rune stone."

"Rune stone?" Natasha grimaced.

"Aye," Thor sighed. "It is how Loki and I communicate."

"So you're still in contact with Loki," Bruce asked and Thor nodded. "Shouldn't you… call him back?"

"I cannot."

"Why?" Clint scoffed. "Don't you have unlimited Wi-Fi?"

"I'm backing Clint on this one," Tony said.

"Be reasonable," Steve scolded.

"It's an old rune stone," Thor supplied. "It is very unstable and sensitive in nature. Given how old it is, I am not surprised it can only be used once or twice. I should truly have it in my pocket for emergencies."

"What could Loki be calling you for?" Natasha wondered.

"Perhaps news from Asgard, I know not."

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"I'm not leaving!" Loki shouted.

"Loki, listen to me." Odin spoke softly.

"I thought you cared about me! You said you did and not even a day after we spoke, you want to get rid of me! Am I that much of a burden?"

"Boy… if you just…"

"I don't understand what I did wrong that you had to involve Lord Freyr."

"You listened to him did you not!?"

"Only because he had something to say."

"And did I not?" Odin countered. "His words were just as much as _mine!_"

"So you asked him to make it seem all the more nicer?"

"That's not my intention!"

"Then what?! Why do you want me out of your life so much!?" Loki paced, unable to stay calm. "Why? What have I done to you to earn such hate!? I don't understand. Y-you could have simply killed me instead of doing this. You've only been playing nice because Thor asked you to."

"You're not listening, boy."

"Put me on the axe and swing it if you want me gone!"

"Loki!"

Gungnir slammed harsh on the cold hard floor and Loki was startled by the heavy echo that surrounded him. Loki had stopped, his arms carefully looped around him as he backed away from Odin in fear. Odin did not want to alarm Loki any further than he already was, so he stayed put.

"I am not doing this because I want you gone," Odin carefully said.

"Then why?" Loki weakly asked.

"I wanted to protect you from the dangers."

"That's a lie."

Odin had to remind himself that Loki was still his son as much as Thor was and that Loki was still young, but a boy surrounded by problems. Loki was already crying at this point, unable to help himself. The boy had so many problems that not even Odin could take them away.

"Loki, I do not want you to end up the same way as Frigga."

"No," Loki lowered his gaze. "You can't mention her name around me every time you want me to…"

"Please, hear me out."

Loki stifled the coming sobs and wiped his tears.

"Freyr has told you of the Northern Border, yes?" Loki nodded. "He has told you of our suspicions with our guest. His obsessiveness with you stifles suspicion and when he tried to convince me of a political union, I refused."

"Union?"

"I refused, Loki." Odin said. "He did not take kindly to it. Besides, I have thought that our certain _guest_ needed replacement. And I fear he knows, which is why I want you gone from here to save you from further involving yourself in conflict."

"You say Seth's kindness is mere manipulation?"

"No," He said. "His kindness to you and I were real. However his intentions to further strengthen his rule makes me question his authority in Deshret and I do not want that."

"I don't understand you," Loki sobbed. "I don't understand at all."

"What do you not understand?"

"You say you care for me, you want to protect me, but behind it all there's always an alternative. There's always something backing up your claims. I don't understand you anymore. It was so easier to know back then when Mother was here."

"My love is no jest, Loki."

"I don't know that." Loki mumbled weakly. "You still have me bound here, what is to say to that?"

"You're Seidr is unstable."

"And you think I cannot mellow it down overtime?" Loki whimpered. "You and I know that Thor is doing everything he can to make it up to me. And I am trying to behave as well, I have caused no mischief that is harmful to anyone. I've paid my due. I've helped here, but is that not enough? Have I not been punished enough?"

Before Odin could answer, Huginn cried out.

The raven flew down in a hurry and squawked in panic.

Odin's eye widened as he swept past the raven and grabbed Loki's arm.

Loki began to panic until Odin pulled him to the side of Hlidskjalf, his throne, and pushed Loki to the curtains.

Confused, Loki remained silent as Odin whispered.

"Do not make a sound."

Loki whimpered quietly as he had no idea what the fuss was about. He hid behind the pillar curtain but could still see what was happening in front of the throne.

"Trust me," Odin wiped Loki's tears. "Do not move."

"What's happening?" Loki asked.

"Something you should know for you to believe me."

With that Odin turned his back to Loki before the young god could protest. Odin waved to the guards by the door as they let the furious mystery man inside. Loki's eyes widened when he saw Seth, in all his rage pointing at Odin. Loki felt the darkness again, as those terrifying brown eyes bore nothing but cold seething hatred.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Loki peeked through the curtain, his eyes still blurry from tears. Seth had his back turned to Loki as he waved around a piece of paper while Odin stood facing him.

"What matter do you speak of?" Odin casually asked.

"You sent out Horus to Kemet!"

"I hardly see any problems there."

"You had no right!" Seth yelled. "I am King! You brought back my nephew without my permission! You spoke with him to overrule me!"

"I cannot see how a reunion with him is unnecessary."

"I had everything under control in Kemet," Seth glared as he waved the parchment around. "This letter came from _my_ _subjects_ saying Horus is taking charge till moment's notice! Now why did that happen!?"

"That was not my intention," Odin played.

"I respected your decision to refuse Loki's hand," Seth hissed. "But I draw the line when you settle into matters not of your affair!"

"I merely spoke to Horus of matters concerning Asgard's recent event in the Northern Border. _Horus_ returning to your land is of his own device. _Him_ challenging your Kingship is of his own. Whatever you accuse me of, that I convinced him, is nothing short of your temper. You have nothing to back your claims. He is your nephew, not mine."

"How dare you, Odin."

"Calm yourself, Seth, for you do not want another bout with me in _my _territory."

"The only reason we do not have a bout is for your son's sake."

Loki felt oddly sentimental at the moment. The only reason there was no war between them was because he alone, for existing, prevented that. And Seth's care was nothing to go by, but Odin did not look like he was in this for the humor, nor for the power. There was something deeper happening that Loki did not know about.

"You better prepare yourself, Odin." Seth stood straighter. "My patience wears thin."

"Is this a threat?"

"You would not know one until it poke your remaining eye."

"I heard you had been conquering lands," Odin glared. "You had been strengthening your authority, for what reason?"

"That doesn't involve you." Seth hissed.

"Nothing goes by without my notice," Odin said.

Suddenly, the ground shook.

Huginn and Muninn entered and flew into a circle above them. Loki began to panic again until he realized he couldn't unless he wanted to be caught. He eyed Odin stare off Seth, who calmly stood there.

"Nothing goes by your notice, yes?"

"What did you do?" Odin growled.

"You should not accuse so readily," Seth said. "I been standing here in front of you this whole time."

An Einherjar entered the room.

"My Lord," Uar panted. "There is fire by the south market."

Another Einherjar followed.

"West corner tower by the gates is on fire."

Odin looked heavily at Seth, who did not look like he had any hand to this, but Odin was still suspicious. There _could _have been someone else. He turned to his guards and yelled out commands to evacuate and put the flames out. Seth mockingly offered to help as he still seethed with rage, but Odin dared not accept it.

"We will discuss this later." Odin turned to a guard. "You, call the council, and the Lords. Now!"

"This isn't over, Odin." Seth walked forward. "You should have not brought Horus into this."

"And you should not have been involved Loki."

"Loki made his choices."

Seth walked away and was escorted to the emergency meeting. Odin followed afterwards but he gave Loki a look, then a wave of a hand before he left. Loki eyed the bounds on his wrists as they fell to the floor. Loki lifted both wrists as he was free from the infernal things. That was it? Loki couldn't believe why Odin had done this.

_There's always a reason to what your Father does._

He recalled Frigga say to him.

Loki understood it. Odin had to settle this matter without him. He could certainly do that. All Odin wanted Loki to do now was to get to safety. He had called Thor before to talk to him about Odin trying to get rid of him, but now Loki had to go to Thor to be with him.

He was no longer safe in Asgard.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"Can you fish out the feeds from your lab?" Bruce asked.

"Sure." Tony said.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Clint grimaced.

"Anomalies most likely," Thor leaned back as he held the rune stone. "I doubt we won't see it in the screen, if it is inclined with Seidr that is."

"What is that?" Steve gaped. "That dark spot."

"Jarvis," Tony ordered. "Can you pull up a heat signature?"

"_Of course, Sir."_

"Shit," Natasha cursed.

"What the fuck is that?" Clint gasped.

"Oh man!" Tony choked. "No! NO! Someone tell me I wasn't in there with that thing!"

"It…" Bruce was lost. "Thor…"

"I do not know." Thor said.

They watched several scenes where Tony had the pendant. Standing by the corner was a dark mist like figure of a man, simply standing there. _Twitching_ every now and then. They fast forwarded it. The dark mist like creature moved around, but rarely moved quickly. It was hours at a time, like suspended animation. The chair would move, something would blink, and wires were pulled. Batteries were drained.

And the mist still waited.

"Do you think it's purposely letting us know?" Bruce asked.

"Or it's testing its strength." Thor mumbled.

"Jarvis? Feed down the lab, now!" Tony panicked. "Check it! Check it!"

"There's nothing there," Steve said.

"Next camera."

"Tony."

"Just fucking check it!"

"It's not there anymore," Natasha said. "There're no time intervals too."

"It's random." Clint said.

"Shit, where is it then?" Tony raised his head. "D-do you think it's in the room with us?"

Suddenly the TV opened.

Someone in the room screamed loudly and they all jumped.

"It's here!" Clint yelled.

"Kill it then!" Tony shouted.

"Where?" Steve asked.

"Stop moving!" Natasha ordered.

"Guys its…" Bruce pointed.

"Apologies," Thor excused as he waved the remote. "I must've sat on it."

The group groaned.

"Goddamn it, Thor." Tony held his chest. "You're going to kill me."

"Better I than that thing."

"I hate you."

"Find it," Steve ordered. "We need to know if it's in here."

"Jarvis," Tony said. "Locate the entire tower."

"_I detect nothing, Sir."_

"Impossible." Bruce mumbled. "It still has to be here."

"Maybe it comes out of its shell once in a while," Clint said. "Like when it's convenient?"

"Either way we need to be careful." Natasha said.

"Got that," Tony raised a hand. "Who wants to sleep with me?"

_Silence._

"Don't be shy, I don't bite."

The group remained silent and Tony snorted.

"Maybe I do, but you have to be attractive for that to happen."

"Tony," Steve voiced. "You seem to forget one detail. That thing tried to manipulate you, right?"

"Shit," Clint cursed. "That's right. That knife thing!"

"What knife thing?"

"What are you speaking of?" Thor wondered.

"Tony waited around your floor with a knife one time for hours," Bruce supplied. "Then that incident in the lab, the tantrum, the power outage, the woman in the kitchen and now this, it's playing with us or mainly Tony."

"Because _I _found it."

"Maybe," Natasha said. "We can't know for sure."

"Guys, I don't want to sleep alone." Clint said. "Seriously."

Tony raised a hand.

"I think now calls for a slumber party?"

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Loki had no time to check his Seidr as he traveled on a horse to the Bifrost as quickly as he could. Sif and the Warriors three were too busy with the meeting and the fire happening around Asgard to notice his absence. When Loki arrived Heimdall waited for him. Loki quickly got off the horse and carefully made his way to Heimdall.

"Prince Loki," Heimdall greeted.

"Is everyone okay?" Loki softly asked. "N-no one died?"

"None."

"G-good."

"Something troubles you," Heimdall looked at him.

"Is… is he.. is Fath-" Loki looked at the city. "Is he well?"

"The All-Father stands with the lords and council in the war room." He answered. "You need not worry. I have and will speak my claims to what I have seen to the events of today. The fire is nearly out. The All-Father and his men will handle this and catch the criminals."

Loki nodded.

"W-where am I to go?"

"To London," Heimdall walked with Loki. "You cannot be directly transported to New York for you will be seen by all, but since London is rather dark today, you can travel from there."

Loki knew he could teleport.

But the matter of _if_ his magic would work was in question.

"You are fine, my Prince."

Heimdall said as if he heard his thoughts.

"My Seidr isn't fully capable of," Loki swallowed. "And what if I go to… will they not lock me up and…"

"Your brother waits for you."

"He does?"

"He does not know, but he carries the rune stone with him."

"I…" Loki bit back a sob. "Is he…?"

"He is fine, but I barely see him." Heimdall answered. "Something hides him from my gaze often, but naught all."

"I'll… I'll check."

"You are safer in Midgard."

Loki played with his sleeves and tapped his feet together. He looked down and waited for the silence to be broken, but it only made it awkward. It was too fast, too overwhelming. He had seen Seth's anger once more, one he had not thought he would. He had been told time and again of Odin's love for him. And yet, why does he still find it so hard to believe?

Was he too cautious for his own good?

"Why…" Loki began.

He mustered up the courage to ask, if but once to make sure their kindness was real and not a plot to send him away on his own device. That Odin freeing him from the bounds of that bracelet had been of good will.

"Why do you care about me?"

Heimdall stayed silent.

"I tried to…"

"The past is past, not forgotten but forgiven." Heimdall entered his sword in the slot. "The Bifrost will most likely be shut down, for that I apologize in advance. Tread safely, Loki."

"Wouldn't I be seen?"

"Asgard's eyes are averted elsewhere this moment."

Loki nodded.

"You may go when you deem it."

Loki looked at the swirling mess of colors and felt the strange warmth envelop him. The wind picked up and he was off his feet. The light swirled around him as he traveled far and quick, the world was overwhelming and Loki had not felt this free in so long.

He just wished he could be _himself_ again.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**TBC…**

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
